en busca de mi otra mitad
by solcahuao
Summary: Los seres humanos no somos más que una criaturas solitarias que pasan uno junto a otros, buscando el más mínimo roce para conectar con otros. en esta historia Brennan y Booth se conocen en el colegio y desarrollan una amistad que se convertira en un gran amor de juventud pero una confucion los llevara a separarse. es mi segundo fanfic cap.5 tiene un poco de lenmom
1. Chapter 1 cap I

" **Los seres humanos no somos más que una criaturas solitarias que pasan uno junto a otros, buscando el más mínimo roce para conectar con otros."**

 **Cap. 1**

Seeley Joseph Booth es un chico guapo, dulce y romántico o así lo definen las chicas que están detrás de él, para muchas el hombre de su sueños, para otras el sexy quarterback del equipo del colegio, como lo vieran era el hombre perfecto.

-hola Jack ¿cómo estás?- saludaba a su amigo.

-bien Seeley, pero no tan bien como tú.- decía sarcásticamente.- cuéntame ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche con ese bombón con quien saliste anoche?

\- la pasamos bien pero no te voy a contar nada más.- dijo tratando de evadir a su amigo.

\- no me digas eso, ¿cómo que ese bombón no cumplió con las expectativas?- preguntaba pícaramente.- o ¿fue demasiado para el rompecorazones de Seeley?

\- por supuesto que no Hodgins, pero los caballeros como yo no tienen memoria.- dijo engreídamente.

-claro amigo, todo un caballero pero entonces si la pasaron tan bien ¿quiere decir que Seeley sale de la competencia?

-no, aunque la pasamos bien y ella es hermosa yo no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero.

\- lo que dije un rompecorazones.- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.- no podías salir tan rápido del ruedo y comprometerte con una sola mujer.

-no es eso Jack, ella no es el tipo de mujer con quien quiero pasar mi vida, quiero a alguien que me complemente y no que trate de complacerme en todo, esta mañana se lo dije no lo tomo muy bien pero sé que entenderá.

\- es cierto eres todo un romántico amigo, ¿ya piensas en buscar a la mujer perfecta para compartir toda tu vida?

-¿tú no?, me gustan las mujeres pero sabes que si encuentro a esa chica no dejaría que nadie ni nada me alejara de ella.

En ese momento paso a su lado una joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño largo, con unos ojos azules en donde cualquiera puede perderse, era hermosa aunque se veía un poco menor que él.

-Jack ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Seeley tratando de volver de su trance.

-ella es Temperance Brennan es la hija del profesor de ciencia.- dijo restando importancia.- ¿Por qué te interesa?- dijo ahora intrigado.

-así ¿Qué debe de ser un cerebrito?- se preguntó más para sí.- pero es hermosa.-

-si Seeley pero ella no es muy amigable, es retraída y brusca no habla con nadie es autosuficiente y es hasta arrogante, no conoce la cultura pop y vive para la ciencia.- decía con proeza.

\- toda una caja de sorpresa, ¿pero cómo la conoces tan bien?- dijo curioso de saber porque su amigo si la conocía y él no sabía de ella.

\- vamos juntos a laboratorio, no tiene mucho tiempo en la ciudad apenas unas semanas, ella era de chicago pero se mudó para Washington.

\- ¡woow! Lo dicho la conoces muy bien, espero conocerla.-

\- ¿te dejo impactado no?, pero cuidado no te vayas a estrellar con un muro de contención y el golpe sea duro.

\- para nada Hodgins, solo intrigado, es hermosa pero no es el tipo de mujer que me gustan y lo sabes, mejor nos vamos al salón.-

Mientras en unos de los jardines del colegio se encontraba Temperance Brennan cualquiera que la conoce piensa que es fría, tosca, refugiada en la ciencia, sin ningún sentimiento y hasta arrogante, pero realmente eso es una capa de impermeabilidad para un frágil corazón.

Hace tiempo atrás era una joven dulce agradable como cualquier chica de su edad, pero luego que sus padres y hermano se fueron abandonándola, entro al sistema paso por varias familias de colocación familiar hasta que la encontró el señor Mark Smith un profesor de ciencia un poco mayor que perdió a su familia en un accidente de tránsito, trabaja en el colegio donde asiste es agradable y la trata como su verdadera hija, pero sabe que en cualquier momento se tendrá que ir y volver a adaptarse, para eso fue creado el ser humano para adaptarse a las circunstancia lo único verídico para ella es la ciencia la cual es estable y tangible.

-hola.- una joven de ojos rasgados y piel morena la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿tú eres la hija del profesor de ciencias?-

\- ah hola.- dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos.- si soy su hija o algo así.

\- no te acuerdas de mí, soy Ángela Montenegro la chica del parque.- Brennan la miraba incomoda no recordaba haberla conocido.- la que estaba haciendo unos retratos que a ti te gustaron ¿si lo recuerdas?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-si ya me acuerdo ¿Cómo estás?- dijo tratando de ser amable.

-bien y ¿tu?, Temperance ¿verdad?

\- sí, ¿Qué haces aquí Ángela?

\- yo estudio aquí creo que vemos juntas las materias de ciencias aplicadas, aunque yo soy una artista con pensamientos libres.- Brennan lo que podía era sonreír, Ángela era especial y le caía bien.- vamos a clases ya es hora de entrar.

\- si vamos no quiero llegar tarde, soy nueva aquí y no conozco mucho por acá.

\- entonces yo seré tu guía y espero convertirme en tu amiga pronto, eres distinta a todas las chicas de aquí.

\- espero que no te canses rápido de mi.- decía más para sí.- ¿vamos?

Se fueron juntas al salón cuando entraron estaba ese chico que había visto en la mañana y que era muy atractivo su facciones eran asimétrica y con un buen tono muscular y esos ojos marrones, estaba rodeado de muchos chicos y una chica que estaba sentada justo a su lado y lo abrazaba por el cuello debe ser su novia pensó Brennan.

-Brenn te gusta perderte en tus pensamientos ¿no?- decía Ángela mientras hacía ademanes con su mano frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué? Me distraje solo un momento.- dijo restándole importancia.

\- te conozco hace poco, pero por lo que he visto tu nunca te distraes fácilmente.

\- está bien ¿no te puedo engañar?

\- claro que no, ¡oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!- gritaba Ángela sorprendiendo a Brennan.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ángela, te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada no entendía el comportamiento de su nueva amiga.

\- por supuesto estoy de maravilla, pero mira quien viene hay.- dijo esta vez más calmada.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunto con cara de enigma.

\- el sexy de Seeley Booth.- Brennan seguía con la misma expresión y antes de que fuera a preguntar otra vez ella aclaro.- el chico guapo que es capitán del equipo del colegio, hay Brenn ¿no me digas que no sabes quién es?

\- no, lo he visto 2 veces de lejos nada más.-

\- amiga es el hombre más sexy y atractivo del colegio así como el mejor jugador.-

\- ok, ya entendí es muy atractivo y simétrico.- expreso con indiferencia

\- amiga no tienes remedio.- dijo resignada.

Mientras tanto se acercaba un Seeley intrigado por conocer a esa mujer que en poco tiempo lo había impresionado, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules que lo impactaron.

-hola.

\- ah hola.- contesto fríamente

\- soy Seeley Booth y tu preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- no me llames preciosa ya que ese no es mi nombre.- contesto groseramente mientras Ángela observaba la escena haciendo cara para que fuera más amable.

\- ok, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Temperance Brennan.- dijo con autoridad

\- ok, Tempe tienes un nombre hermoso

\- no es Tempe es Temperance.- dijo molesta solo su padre la llamaba así

-si lo sé, pero es muy largo y me gusta decirte Tempe.- dijo molestándola

\- no me llames así, a mí no me gusta, así que no lo hagas.- entendiendo las caras que hacia Ángela quiso ser más amable.- me puedes decir Brennan pero no me vuelvas a llamar Tempe.

-ok, Brennan.- dijo haciendo énfasis.- eres un poco ruda pero hermosa.- esta vez lo dijo mostrando su sexy sonrisa.

\- si soy muy hermosa.-

\- y un poco modesta también.- dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo.

\- ¿necesita que te ayude en algo? Tengo cosas mejores que hacer- dijo tratando de evadir esa risa que la desestabilizaba.

-no solo vine a presentarme no te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva verdad?- dijo ignorando su actitud grosera.

\- si soy nueva, pero creo que eso no te concierne.- dijo molesta

-hey tranquila, eres muy brusca yo solo busco hacer amistad.- dijo con resignación Hodgins tenía razón es muy arrogante.-

-créeme no necesito ser amiga de alguien que busca el reconocimiento de las demás personas.- dijo con un tono autosuficiente.

-ok, crees conocerme muy bien.- dijo acercándose más a ella hasta quedar centímetros de su rostro y poniéndola sumamente nerviosa.- pero antes de definir a una persona tienes que conocerla no solo asumir algo.

En ese momento entro el profesor al salón ordenando que todos tomaran sus asientos mientras comenzaba a impartir la clase, en toda la clase Seeley no le quitaba la vista de Brennan.

-muy bien, antes de culminar las clases debo de decir sobre el festival anual de ciencias que muchos deberán saber que se realizara en nuestras instalaciones el cual todos participaran y deberán presentar un proyecto en parejas, dicha actividad será entregada y presentada ante un jurado la primera semana después de verano, formen equipos.- decía el profesor todos formaron equipos pero el profesor hizo una petición.- Booth y Brennan van a trabajar juntos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijeron los dos a la vez aunque a Seeley realmente no le molestaba.

-porque Seeley necesita presentar esta actividad y pasarla para poder jugar el campeonato.

\- es decir ¿Qué me están utilizando?- decía molesta Brennan

\- para nada señorita Brennan lo que pasa es que usted es nueva y así se adaptara al plan de evaluación del colegio.

-¿y él me va a ayudar?- Brennan puso los ojos en blanco

-si Brennan y tú lo ayudaras a él.

\- está bien si no puedo hacer nada para librarme de esto lo hare.- dijo resignada mientras Booth solo observaba la escena.

\- ok, no vemos después de un mes espero que sea suficiente para terminar la actividad.

Cuando todos se estaban marchando llego una persona que Temperance nunca pensó volver a ver.

-hola Tempe ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya te volvieron a adoptar.

\- déjame en paz Michael.- dijo molesta

\- porque te molestas, ¿tus padres volvieron?- dijo sarcásticamente

\- basta deja de molestarme.- dijo con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos

\- va a ser imposible Tempe ya que estudio aquí, cuando terminamos y te fuiste de vuelta al sistema nos mudamos aquí, nunca pensé volver a verte aunque me encantaría terminar lo que comencé cuando gane la apuesta por cierto gracias por hacerme ganar 200$, pero retomemos lo que no terminamos nunca fuiste mía y me quede con las ganas.- dijo mordiéndose los labios

\- eres un cerdo, y por cierto de nada por hacerte sentir importante al salir con la chica nerd y adoptada.

-no lo digas así, me haces quedar como un imbécil.

\- vete al diablo Michael.

Brennan salió corriendo del salón mientras Seeley desde lejos observaba la situación cuando Brennan paso a su lado él fue detrás de ella.-


	2. Chapter 2 cap II

**decidi subir dos capitulos hoy espero que lo difruten asi como yo disfrute escribirlo...**

 **N/A: no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**

* * *

 **Cap. 2 el principio de una amistad**

-hola preciosa.-dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-no me digas preciosa ¿Qué quieres?

\- ok. Brennan tenía que intentarlo ¿no?- ella sonrió ante el comentario.- te han dicho ¿qué tienes una sonrisa hermosa?

-¿Qué quieres?, de verdad no quiero hablar con nadie.- dijo casi en un susurro

-tranquila es que te vi salir deprisa cuando viste a Michael, puedo preguntar ¿Qué paso?- dijo realmente preocupado

-de verdad Seeley no quiero hablar.

-ok. No voy a seguir insistiendo, cuando quieras voy a estar aquí para escucharte.-decía tomando sus manos entres las suyas.-

\- gracias, por cierto no me voy a deshacer de ti ¿verdad?

\- no, porque soy tu compañero ¿lo olvidas?-

-cómo olvidarlo.- dijo irónicamente aunque eso a ella no se le daba bien.- deberíamos comenzar a preparar nuestro proyecto así terminamos antes de la fecha y te queda tiempo para tu novia.

\- ¿y si no quiero alejarme de ti?-dijo con un tono desafiante con ella no podía comportarse como con las demás.- quiero que seas mi compañera siempre.

-si quieres es que haga tu trabajos no lo voy hacer además no creo que a tu novia le vaya a agradar.- dijo retándolo con la miraba mientras pensaba en lo inmaduro que sonaba.-

-¿estas celosa?- expresó mordiendo los labios como tentándola.-

\- ya basta con eso.- decía mientras trataba de cortar la línea de conversación.- además esas son reacciones que trasmite el cerebro el cual son causadas por mecanismos químicos y nerviosos que generan serotoninas y endorfinas que son responsables del enamoramiento las cuales son pasajeras y efímeras las cuales causan en las personas sentimientos irracionales y burdos la cual no dura más de dos años.- expuso con un tono científico haciendo que Seeley riera por su forma de pensar.

-ok. Pero el amor no es algo que se explique con palabras ni con ciencia, es algo que se siente aquí.- decía señalando su corazón.- no se debe racionalizar solo se debe sentir y puede durar mucho más de dos años, debe haber algunos de eso estudios que confirme lo que dijo.

-los estudios de científicos dicen que se puede durar máximo cuatros años luego de eso muchas parejas no resiste y se debe comenzar con la búsqueda de nuevas parejas para saciar sus necesidades de afecto nuevamente.- expresaba con cierto recelo su vida se lo demostraba cada vez que quería algo o alguien terminaba abandonándola y haciéndole daño, sus pruebas más fehaciente era su familia.-además es absurdo que el corazón pueda sentir, es un musculo que constituye el elemento central de la circulación de la sangre.

-sabes puede ser que tengas razón.- decía mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules.- pero no todo puede ser explicado, tal vez solo tal vez tus científicos tengan razón y el enamoramiento dure dos o cuatros años, pero luego no se acaba solo se convierte en amor puro y muchas parejas no resisten esa fase y por eso terminan buscando a otra persona, pero hay parejas que si resiste esa etapa y duran 30 40 o 50 años juntos, tú lo sabes lo has visto alguna vez en esos viejitos sentados en el parque abrazados.- Brennan lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos ¿era real poder amar una persona por tanto tiempo? Sus palabras hacia cuestionar su razonamiento.-

-eso es imposible que se sigan amando.- decía tratando de aclarar sus ideas no podía llegar este hombre y borrar todo su lógica en un momento.- solo están juntos por costumbre, por miedo a no encontrar a otra persona, tú piensas que es amor porque eres un sentimental pero eso no ocurre.

-ni tu misma lo puedes explicar- dijo tomando nuevamente su mano.

\- yo uso la lógica Seeley, no los sentimientos ya que son burdos e inexactos que hacen concebir ideas estúpidas de la vida, por eso siempre utilizo la razón.

-ok señorita lógica te voy hacer que cambies de idea, tengo todo un mes para hacerlo y me voy a quedar contigo quieras o no y no vas a lograr deshacerte de mí.-

-está bien no voy a discutir de nuevo contigo, hace apenas unas horas que nos hablamos y ya vamos a pasar todo el verano junto, además ni sabemos nada mas de nosotros que el nombre.

\- bueno eso se arregla fácil.- decía mientras se ubicaba frente a ella y le daba su mano a modo de saludo.- soy Seeley Joseph Booth tengo 18 años soy quarterback y capitán del equipo del colegio, vivo con mi abuelo pops y con mi hermano menor Jared, cuando me gradué voy a comenzar mis estudios en la academia militar en la división de fuerzas especiales toda mi familia ha estado en el servicio militar, ahora te toca a ti.- dijo mientras asentía su cabeza para que Brennan comenzara.

-enserio, ¿quieres que te hable de mí?- dijo un poco dudosa.

-por supuesto así nos conocemos, además ya yo te conté sobre mí.

\- bueno soy Temperance Brennan tengo 17 años, vivo con mi tutor Mark Smith, quiero conseguir una beca en el extranjero para estudiar antropología forense.- decía con timidez

-espera ¿tu tutor es el profesor de ciencias?- dijo interrumpiéndola súbitamente.

\- si ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

\- el profesor es agradable pero porque es tu tutor y ¿tus padres?

-no quiero hablar de eso, además debemos de ponernos a estudiar te parece si no vemos mañana en la biblioteca pública.- Brennan trataba de evitar el tema de sus padres como fuera posible no quería hablar sobre ello.

\- ok. ¿Antropología forense? Eso que estudia a los muertos- dijo tratando de no parecer idiota frente a ella.

\- si es la ciencia que estudia el comportamiento humano específicamente el reconocimiento de todo lo referente a la estructura ósea específicamente en los cadáveres ¿Por qué?

\- eres una chica hermosa y te gusta los muertos, eres única ¿lo sabias?- Brennan lo miro indignada.- pero no importa me agradas Bones.

-perdón ¿cómo me llamaste?- espeto molesta como podía desestabilizarla en segundos.

\- Bones, yo sería el único que te llame así todos te llaman por tu nombre.

-no me llames así, porque te empeñas en molestarme.

\- no lo hago con ese fin, solo para que sepas que siempre voy a estar hay para ti cuando lo necesites.- dijo contrito.

\- no lo hagas si.- Brennan no podía creer lo que hacía Booth era recordarle a su familia ya que con su hermano tenía un juego así, y cuando más lo necesito se fue dejándola sola.

-pues señorita nos vemos mañana.- dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Al día siguiente Brennan fue a la biblioteca a esperar que llegara Seeley pero se hizo tarde y el nunca llego, irritada Temperance recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa llego se encerró en su habitación furiosa, Seeley era un irresponsable como ella se podía imaginar que el cumpliría con sus deberes si se nota que prefiere jugar y conquistar chicas que estudiar, es un mentiroso como podía creer en él Brennan no hacía más que pensar y preparar ella sola su presentación, sin imaginarse lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo con Seeley.

* * *

sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos


	3. Chapter 3 cap III

**aqui esta un proximo capitulo trate de meorarlo un poco siguiendo su consejo pero no se como hacerlo es la primera vez que hago un fic tratare de ir mejorando.**

 **gracias a FREFERNA2008 por tu comentario voy a tratar de mejorar en los proximos capitulos espero que este capitulo te guste y tomar tus sugerencia; gracias**

 **N/A: no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**

* * *

 **Cap. 3 conociendonos**

Llego el lunes y ahí estaba el, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, si no hubiera faltado a su cita de que hablas.- no fue una cita simplemente iban a estudiar para deshacerte de él rápido para enfocarte nuevamente en tus estudios y no estar distraída con personas que son más importantes su vida social y no sus estudios, como podía imaginar ser compañera de un irresponsable, Brennan estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Seeley estaba frente a ella.

-hola Bones.- dijo sonriendo debía explicarle lo que ocurrió para que el no llegara, pero no se imaginaba que tan molesta estaba ella.

-hola.-contesto fríamente.- y por cierto ya te dije que no me llames así.-

-¿estás bien?, te siento un poco molesta.- dijo frunciendo las cejas

\- no, ¿porque debería de estarlo? Yo sabía perfectamente que el proyecto lo terminaría realizando yo sola.

\- Brennan yo te voy a ayudar, somos compañeros.- dijo sorprendido de su actitud.

-no necesito tu ayuda, ya elegí el tema y casi termino todo el marco teórico me falta poner en marcha la parte práctica y ya estará listo.

-debemos hacerlo juntos, eso es trabajar en equipo.

-fuiste tú el que no fue a la biblioteca, con eso me diste a entender que no te interesa esta actividad, así que cuando llegue el profesor le hare saber que trabajare sola para este proyecto.

\- tú no puedes hacer eso.- expreso delirante como podía decidir ella sola y no dejarle explicar lo que paso.- yo soy tu compañero además yo te tengo que ayudar con el plan de evaluación.

-te preocupa que no te ayude, para que puedas jugar ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono soberbio.-porque seamos sinceros yo soy la que te voy a ayudar, porque lo del plan de evaluación fue una absurda escusa que dio el profesor, ya que cualquiera me lo podía explicar como lo hizo Ángela.

-eres tan soberbia y egocéntrica que no esperas que te explique lo que paso para que yo no pudiera llegar ese día.

-no quiero escuchar ningunas de tus escusas, no sé qué paso ni quiero saber, lo que importa es que no llegaste incumpliste con lo acordado haciendo que yo perdiera mi tiempo.-

-pues te equivocas pero si no quieres escuchar no voy insistir, pensé que eras distinta a los demás nerd pero no, eres igual a ellos, eres arrogante te crees mejor que lo demás por ser más inteligente, deberías confiar más en las personas ser alguien normal con defectos pero no, te crees perfecta, sabes es verdad esto no va a funcionar quien va a hablar con el profesor voy a ser yo y un consejo debes comenzar a respetar a tus semejantes.- expreso indignado

-tú no sabes de que hablas, no puedes definir a una persona sin conocerla, esas fueron tus palabras.- dijo tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-ya no quiero hablar contigo, ya no seremos compañeros eso era lo que querías estar sola con tu soledad.

-eso es incoherente es redundar en un hecho.- Expreso en un tono categórico

\- no quiero que alguien sin sentimientos ni alma venga a corregir mi manera de hablar.-soltó fríamente hiriendo a Brennan la cual lo bofeteo y salió corriendo, Booth quedo paralizado sabía que le había hecho daño pero prefirió dejarla sola entro a clases.

Brennan no asistió a ninguna de las clases ese día ni en toda la semana, solo mantenía contacto con Ángela y como era de esperar no le contaría nada a Booth.

Después de esa semana se había olvidado de ese pequeño problema o eso creía por qué se haya más de la cuenta pensando en Brennan, en su pelea de ese día y que le ocurriría para no haber vuelto a clases esa semana.

Era la mitad de la mañana cuando Seeley fue citado en la sala de profesores se encontraba el profesor Mark Smith y el director pero también estaba Brennan como la extrañaba pensaba Seeley.

-Seeley Booth se preguntara porque lo citamos tan temprano.- decía el director

-sí señor no me imagino para que me mando a llamar.- respondido con escepticismo.

\- es sobre su desempeño en el trabajo en parejas con su compañera Temperance Brennan sé que hubo una discusión entre ustedes.-

-si así fue señor.- Booth miraba fijamente a Brennan mientras hablaba tratando de descifrar su mirada.- preferimos no continuar trabajando juntos, por mi parte en respeto a ella ya que ella realizo su trabajo sola sin mi ayuda y prefiero realizar mi propia investigación.

-pues estamos reunidos aquí para resolver este problema, el trabajo que se les encomendó tiene que ser presentado en parejas no podrán ser evaluados individualmente lo cual sino comienza a prepararse serán reprobados.

\- no creo que sea posible señor, Temperance no quiere trabajar conmigo y yo respeto su decisión no voy a obligar a nadie a trabajar conmigo si no quiere.

-ya conversamos con su compañera y ella accedió a continuar la investigación con usted.- continuaba el director cuando fue interrumpido por Booth.

-disculpe señor pero yo no quiero continuar con esto, no quiero que ella piense que necesito su ayuda, que no puedo realizar mi propia investigación sin ella.- el la observaba mientras hablaba nunca desvió su mirada de ella.-

-disculpe pero creo que no fui claro cuando dije que era en pareja y no se puede presentar individualmente o serán reprobados.- dijo el director remarcando sus palabras.- ya que serán presentado frente a un jurado en la feria anual de ciencia, así que resuelvan sus problemas y pónganse a trabajar.

Brennan no hablo en toda la reunión solo lo miraba mientras escuchaba pensaba que sus palabras lo hirieron se sentía mal por tratarlo así sabía que era irracional pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello, mientras estaba distraída Booth se plantó frente a ella.

-Brennan tenemos que hablar, si vamos a realizar esta investigación debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias para que al menos por el tiempo que dure sea un poco más cordial.

-está bien Booth.

-¿Booth? ya no soy Seeley.- dijo riendo

-ok Seeley hablemos para que podamos tratarnos al menos por este tiempo cordialmente.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-está bien, sabes dime Booth me gusta cómo suena de tus labios.- dijo pícaramente acercándose peligrosamente a ella lo cual provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.- yo te llamare Bones y solo será entre nosotros lo prometo.-

-no vas a dejarme de llamarme así ¿verdad?-dijo con un tono molesto pero que estaba lejos de serlo gracias a su sonrisa.

-no, no voy a dejar de llamarte así, deberías de irte acostumbrando porque lo vas a escuchar tanto que te va a terminar gustando.

-ok no puedo contigo.- dijo moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no llegaste a la biblioteca?- esta vez su voz fue más seria.- todo comenzó gracias a tu irresponsabilidad.

-no comencemos sí, yo sé que falte ese día a la biblioteca pero hay una explicación razonable.- le decía mientras la miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos azules.- no es lo que te imaginas déjame explicarte si, podemos hablar.

-eso es lo que estamos haciendo Booth.- dijo frunciendo el ceño en manera de obviedad.

\- me refiero que si puedo hablar contigo pero en otro sitio donde estemos más cómodo y que nadie nos interrumpa.- dijo mirando el pasillo que se comenzaba a tomar vida tras la salida de clases.-

-está bien Booth vamos hablar.

Booth y Brennan se dirigieron al parque se sentaron en unas mesas cerca de un café que estaba frente a la fuente de espejo ya atardecía por lo que la vista era espectacular.

-ok por donde comenzamos.- dijo Booth tratando de conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para revelar sus secretos frente a una desconocida la cual le trasmitía la suficiente confianza para contarle su vida.-

-por el principio Booth.- dijo mostrando obviedad.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la biblioteca?

-siempre eres tan directa.- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.- ok lo que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie es algo privado, así que no debes decírselo a nadie se debe quedar entre nosotros.

\- ¿es algo grave?- no entendía.- puedes confiar en mi Booth.

-lo sé, tú también puedes confiar en mi Bones siempre.- dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.- y no te preocupes no es grave pero si muy personal entiendes.- ella asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole una intensa mirada azul que penetraba a su ojos marrones sintiéndose con más confianza comenzó.

\- yo vivo con mi abuelo porque mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mí, cuando estaba borracho sus peleas eran más fuerte y llegaba hasta el punto de dejar inconsciente a mi madre.- Brennan lo observaba conteniendo sus lágrimas tan dura era la vida de Booth.- mi madre no resistió y decidió marcharse, pero desde que se fue la cosa empeoro, mi padre se ensaño con nosotros, tenía que proteger a mi hermano los golpes lo recibía yo para que no lo lastimara a él, hasta que mi abuelo no resistió ver la imagen de su hijo golpeando a sus nietos y nos rescató le dijo que él no merecía ser padre, el día que no íbamos a encontrar en la biblioteca mi padre apareció tomado y comenzó a discutir con mi abuelo yo intervine cuando trato de golpearlo a él, a su padre Bones, ¿cómo puede un hijo golpear a su padre?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta continuo.- comenzamos a discutir y el me golpeó fuertemente fui a dar al hospital.- dijo con una sonrisa apenada.- de verdad yo quería encontrarme contigo pero no pude ir y ni siquiera avisarte de que no iba a llegar porque no tengo tu numero.- dijo contrito con una sonrisa tímida.

-perdóname Booth yo no sabía de verdad.- sintió el impulso y tomo su mano entre las de ella como dándole apoyo mirando fijamente esos ojos marrones.- si hubiera sabido nunca te hubiera juzgado de esa forma.-

\- tranquila no debías porque saberlo, además el que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo.- ella lo miro desconcertada.- si yo, me porte contigo como un idiota, como un patán perdón no te quise ofender lo dije por el momento pero de verdad no pienso eso de que no tienes alma porque eres puro corazón.- él sonreía y la miraba con dulzura no sabía que le pasaba pero se sentía bien estando con ella.

-no digas que eres un patán por favor porque yo no lo creo.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- además tú ya me contaste tu historia y siento que puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?

-claro Bones ya te lo dije antes puedes confiar en mi.- ahora era el quien estrechaba su mano trasmitiendo con ese gesto confianza.- te prometo que lo que pase entre nosotros es solo nuestro ¿sí?- Brennan asintió

-Booth lo que me preguntaste la otra vez ¿te acuerdas?

\- ¿Cuál? Lo de Michael o tus padres

\- sobre Michael no hay nada de qué hablar, pero para saciar tu curiosidad, a él lo conocí cuando asistía a un colegio que quedaba cerca de donde vivía antes de que mis padres se fueran y fuimos novios o eso creía yo porque lo que hizo fue utilizarme para ganar una apuesta de 200$ solo debía demostrar que podía enamorar a la nerd del colegio lo hizo bien porque gano la apuesta después de eso fui adoptada y no lo volví a ver más.

-es un bastardo eso no se le hace a ninguna mujer y una mucho menos como tu Tempe yo nunca haría algo así, créeme por eso te cuesta confiar en las persona.- dijo apretando más fuerte sus manos.- pero dijiste ¿adoptada?- no comprendía a que se refería pero comenzaba a entender porque su actitud era tan fría y distante al principio.-

-si Booth mis padres desaparecieron y mi hermano me abandono porque no se podía hacer responsable de mí, todo paso muy rápido era víspera de navidad tenía 15 años cuando salieron de casa de compras y nunca regresaron al día siguiente de navidad mi hermano se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver más.- Booth estrechaba más sus mano como minutos antes ella hubiera hecho con el.- entre al sistema de adopciones, y en estos años he sabido que es estar sin nadie en quien confiar entrar y salir de casas de acojo y ver cómo te humillan por ser una simple niña sin familia, una recogida.- las mejillas de Brennan comenzaron por humedecerse y Booth en un acto de reflejo paso uno de sus pulgares en sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas mientras con la otra mano cubría las manos de ella trasmitiéndole serenidad y confianza.- tuve muchos tutores unos peores que otros hasta que me encontró Mark y me acogió como una hija por eso él es mi tutor.

-no sabía nada de eso ni sospechaba algo como eso.- le decía con una sonrisa dulce y sincera.- pero ahora prometo que de ahora en adelante tienes un amigo y compañero que no piensa alegarse de ti nunca.

-te quiero creer Booth pero los hechos me han demostrado cosas muy distintas así que no puedes asegurar con tanta certeza algo que no sabes si lo vas a cumplir.-

-pues créelo porque no te pienso defraudar tenlo por seguro Seeley Joseph Booth siempre cumple con sus promesas.

-gracias Booth.- dijo con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.-

-te puedo hacer otra pregunta.- dijo con un asomo de curiosidad.-

-¿qué quieres saber?- dijo con escepticismo.- pero eso no que quiere decir que te voy a responder.

-ok.- tenía que intentar saber porque no la vio esta semana.- ¿Por qué no te vi en toda esta semana? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

\- no, solo que después de nuestra discusión Mark vino por mí para informarme que mi abuelo se había puesto en contacto con él y con la oficina de adopción para poder tener mi custodia y así poder irme a vivir con él.

-¿te vas a ir?- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.-

\- no Booth me voy a quedar hasta que me gradué después de eso me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge ya que solicite una beca y me la concedieron.

-es decir que después de la graduación no te voy a volver a ver.

-si Booth pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a olvidar de la promesa que me hiciste.-

\- sí pero va hacer difícil si no vas estar cerca de mí para poderte cumplir, aunque me alegro por ti.

-gracias Booth, pero voy a regresar no te preocupes algún día nos volveremos a ver.-

-es una promesa.

-si prometido.- dijo poniendo una mano entre su pecho.

-sabes tenemos una cosa en común.- Brennan lo miro con el ceño fruncido esperando repuesta.- los dos vivimos con nuestros abuelos.- le dijo con una sonrisa la cual ella devolvió.-

* * *

 _ **cualquier sugerencia y comentario son bien aceptados:::**_


	4. Chapter 4 cap IV

**hola aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les gustes...**

 **gracias a FREFERNA2008 por tu comentario aqui dejo la continuacion del capitulo...**

 **N/A: no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**

* * *

 **Cap. 4**

Los días fueron pasando la relación de Brennan y Booth fue mejorando se convirtieron en grandes amigos todos decían que a Seeley lo había conquistado la nerd aunque ellos se escudaran en "solo somos amigos y compañeros" su relación era más que eso se basaba en confianza y entre ellos se cuidaban mutuamente, Ángela sabía que aunque ellos lo negaran había algo en sus miradas y forma de tratarse que evidenciaba el amor que existía entre ese menudo par.

Ángela y Jack también se habían relacionado por medio de sus amigo, Ángela lo definía como un hombre excitante y la atracción que existía entre ellos podía considerarse como una epifanía pero Angie era un alma libre y a Jack le costó aceptar que Seeley tenía razón a decir que existe la mujer que lo complemente y esa sin duda era Ángela Montenegro y no se daría por vencido, su primera cita fue en un parque en la noche donde se divirtieron hasta el amanecer entres los columpios, Angie lo definió como única, volver a ser un par de niños que solo se divierten riendo y jugando sin que les importara nada más.

Ángela y Jack se habían dado por vencido y dieron rienda al amor que había entre ambos, ahora iba a ser los cupidos para que ese par de caras duras se dieran cuenta de que lo que había entre ellos era más que amistad, que era amor un puro e inocente amor.

-Brenn cariño vamos a salir.- dijo Ángela tratando de convencer a su amiga.- es fin de semana Jack puede invitar al sexy de Seeley y salir los cuatros juntos como amigos claros.- dijo tratando de que su invitación fuera inocente.- ¿claro si tú quieres?

-eso no va a ser necesario no creo que Booth vaya.-

-¿Por qué están tan segura?- dijo Ángela con escepticismo.- no me digas ¿tiene una cita?

-no Ángela nosotros vamos a salir.- Brennan se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga y concluyo.- nosotros tenemos que hacer las prácticas de nuestra investigación, vamos a las afueras de DC vamos a un lago.-

-Ummm si a trabajar no.- dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo.- ¿no será una cita romántica? en un atardecer a la orilla del lago.-

-no comiences sí, no es una cita es por la investigación.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- allá las corrientes de aire son fuertes al igual que los cambios climáticos y vamos a probar si en ese tipo de escena puede servir a nuestro argumento de investigación.-

-si como digas.- dijo un poco molesta cuando esos dos se darían cuenta de lo que sienten y dejarían de buscar justificaciones baratas para estar siempre juntos.- aunque sabes es la peor excusa que escuche de ustedes, pero tranquila ve con tu caballero de armadura brillante.- Brennan torno los ojos cuando Ángela se ponía en modo romántico podía ser molesta.-

En ese momento sonó el timbre del celular de Brennan era Booth diciendo que ya había llegado.

\- hola Bones ya estas lista.-

-si Booth lista vamos.- dijo subiendo al carro.-

-esta hermosa.- dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.- ¿llevas todo lo que necesitamos?

-si Booth, deberíamos marcharnos para regresar temprano.-

Llegaron al lago y comenzaron a realizar las pruebas pertinentes sobre los sistemas eólicos cuando estaban llegando a la conclusión se nublo el cielo y comenzó a llover fuerte salieron corriendo a refugiarse a la cabaña que estaba cerca la cual le pertenecía al abuelo de Seeley.-

-Bones mejor te cambias no te vayas a resfriar.-

-ok voy a la habitación a cambiarme.- dijo mientras temblaba de frio.- tú también deberías cambiarte esa ropa estas empapado.- dijo mirando su torso el cual lucia sumamente sexy ya que se marcaba cada línea de su trabajado abdomen.-

-si es mejor, ya está temblando.- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza era preciosa se veía tan inocente y tímida tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla.- este… voy a cambiarme en el baño y después podemos hacer algo para cenar.- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al baño para no seguir su impulso de tomarla entre sus brazos.-

Así hicieron se cambiaron y cenaron entre risas y bromas amenizado por el calor de la chimenea, mientras afuera todavía llovía a cantaros.

-Bones creo que nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí la lluvia no ha cesado todavía y por lo que se ve va a continuar lloviendo.- decía Booth mirando por la ventana.-

-creo que debería avisarle a mi abuelo que nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que escampe y podamos regresar.-

-claro Bones llámalo y avísale para que no se preocupe, dile que cuando escampe te llevo directo a tu casa, hazlo mientras recojo.-

-está bien Booth yo le aviso.- en ese momento sonó un trueno, el cual asusto bastante a Brennan de un momento a otro estaba entre los brazos de Booth.-

-shss yo te cuido Bones.- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, esto la hizo sentir como una pequeña niña entre sus brazos pero eso no le importo sentía una sensación extraña estar así con él, una sensación de calidez de confort.-

Brennan levanto la cabeza y sus labios tocaron los de Booth el cual la estrecho más hacia él, se dieron un largo y tierno beso que fue volviéndose más apasionado Booth tomo a Brennan por su cintura y ella enrollo sus piernas en sus caderas y se besaron más apasionadamente, él la recostó en el sofá y entonces Brennan reacciono ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-no puedo Booth.- dijo casi sin aliento sus besos eran adictivos.-

-perdona.- dijo haciéndose a un lado.- creo que nos dejamos llevar.-

-no perdóname tu a mi Booth fui yo quien te beso.- dijo bajando la mirada.- esto no debió pasar somos amigos esto no es correcto entre nosotros.-

-Temperance yo te amo nunca pensé cuando nos conocimos que te volverías tan importante para mi.-le decía mientras con su pulgar levantaba su mentón para poder observar esa mirada azul que lo volvía loco.-

-no Booth, yo no soy buena para ti no quiero dañar lo que tenemos.- decía mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla mientras Booth tomaba entre sus manos su rostro para mirarla fijamente y con su pulgar limpiaba sus lágrimas.- no debemos cruzar esa línea.-

-Tempe no vas a dañar absolutamente nada, amor yo te quiero y tengo la certeza de que soy correspondido.-

-Booth tengo miedo, el ser humano es voluble y por eso las relaciones son efímeras e inestables, dirigidas a una finalización normalmente dolorosa.- decía de una manera científica como si se tratara de una clase ajena a lo que ella sentía tratándose de convérsese de lo contrario a lo que siente por él.- yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine mal y no podamos ni ser amigos.- dijo lo último casi en un susurro

-yo sé que tu corazón lo han lastimado tantas veces que simplemente te convenció de que habías dejado de poder sentir, pero te prometo que no te voy a lastimar.- dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos.- dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo yo no te pienso abandonar.-

-no puedes prometer eso.- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.- sabes una vez leí una frase que decía "no prometas cuando estés feliz, no responda cuando estés enfadado y tampoco decidas cuando estés triste" así que no deberías prometer algo que no vas a poder cumplir.-

-está bien acepto tu lógica, no te puedo prometer que estaremos juntos para siempre eso solo Dios lo sabe.- le decía mientras ella lo miraba y asentía con la cabeza.- pero si te puedo prometer hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo todo el tiempo que estemos juntos.-

-Booth tengo miedo.- dijo alegándose de él.- todo tiene su final nada dura para siempre, veo como todo se va, mis padres se fueron mi hermano, ellos que prometieron cuidarme y quererme para siempre lo hicieron ¿porque contigo sería distinto?- dijo mirándolo directamente de manera desafiante.-

\- sabes.- dijo acercándose y tomando con una mano su mejilla y con la otra sus manos.- Contigo la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión ahora todo es tan claro, es a ti a quien amo y vas a ser tu quien se aburra de mí y me saques de tu vida, aunque espero que nunca pase.- dijo mostrándole una de sus lindas sonrisa y mirando al cielo como en una súplica mientras Brennan reía.

\- quiero creerte pero aun así tengo miedo, mi lógica me dice que esto es absurdo pensar que el corazón rige los sentimientos, pero hoy voy a dejar mi cerebro en un punto muerto y voy a aceptar tu cuestionamiento y arriesgarme a esto que siento cada vez que te veo.-

-lo que sientes es amor.- dijo dándole un breve beso en los labios y uniendo sus manos en su pecho a la altura de su corazón.- confía en mí no te voy hacer daño antes de dañarte prefiero morirme.

-shss.- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- te voy a contar algo que una vez mi papa me comentó, él me dijo que si encontraba a alguien en quien confiar me aferrara a él. Sabes confió en ti más que a nadie en este mundo.-

Booth no pudo resistirse a esa afirmación, a esa mirada, a esos labios que acababa de probar y del cual se había vuelto adicto, la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba como si no hubiese mañana como si fuera un sueño hermoso del cual no quería despertar, encontró a la mujer de su vida que lo complementaba del cual se convertiría en su primer y único amor, amor que duraría los próximo 40, 50 o 60 años y si la vida le permitía mucho años más.

-Booth.- dijo entre suspiro deteniendo el beso.- vamos despacio ¿sí? Todavía tengo miedo y no estoy lista.-

-está bien mi cielo.- dijo abrazándola y recostándose con ella en el sofá.- lo haremos cuando estés lista, pero todavía no te he preguntado lo más importante.-

\- a ¿Qué te refieres? No te entiendo.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.-

\- sé que cuando nos conocimos nuestra relación se tornó un tanto difícil pero desde que coincidimos en el salón de clases y me trataste mal por cierto.- dijo esto mirándola directo a los ojos y haciendo reír a Brennan.- nunca pensé que esto sucedería pero desde que te vi algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo sin permiso, me robaste el corazón con unas simples miradas decíamos tantas cosas y sin darme cuenta comenzaba a amarte a necesitarte.

-Booth…-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.-

-no Bones espera.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, eres quien ilumina todo mi existir eres un sueño perfecto todo lo que necesito lo encuentro en ti y dirás que soy cursi pero necesito saber ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Brennan lo miro fijamente mientras se tensaba en los brazos de Booth.-

-Booth… Yo….

* * *

cualquier comentario o sugerencias van a hacer bien recibidas

gracias por leer esta historia se que la leen muchas personas y espero que les gustes...

yo se lo dificil que es comentar porque cuando empeze a leer los fic a mi me costaba porque no hallaba las palabras adecuadas pero se lo importante que es comentar las historias para nutrir a los escritores y saber si sus historias son de su agrado y asi continuarlas...


	5. Chapter 5 cap V

**aqui hay otro capitulo mas...**

 **mi idea no era subir dos en un mismo dia pero ya lo tenia listo y pense porque no, ademas de que no se cuando podre volver a actualizar asi que le dejo este capitulo de regalo...**

 **gracias pore sus comentarios a FREFERNAN2008 que siempre comenta y me hace sugerencias de como mejorar la historia y ademas gracias por seguir la historia**

 **gracias a Zetaq9 por seguir la historia; al igual que a diveana17 y gibeth ginel por comentar no se porque no aparecen el los comentarios pero igual los lei y gracias por sus palabras...**

 **N/A es** **un capitulo un poco subida de tono, espero no ofender a nadie ya que ese no es mi proposito...**

 **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**

* * *

 **Cap. 5**

Booth se puso nervioso al sentirla tan tensa en sus brazos después de todo lo que habían hablado de las promesas que habían hecho, suplicaba en silencio que no lo rechazara el sentía, no él sabía que era bien correspondido, pero Brennan tenía tantas dudas tanto miedo que era capaz de rechazarlo para que su corazón no sufriera, pero ese silencio lo estaba matando a él, pero lo que iba a escuchar no se lo esperaba.

-Booth… Yo…- Brennan estaba en pánico apenas estaba conociendo y abriéndose al mundo de sentimientos y Booth le pedía que fuera su novia estaba asustada.- Booth esto está sucediendo muy rápido

\- Bones te amo y es el siguiente paso, solo quiero formalizar esto, que todo el mundo sepa que te pertenezco.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.-

-una persona no le puede pertenecer a otra.- dijo con su lógica.- pero sé a qué te refieres, pero eso no quiere decir que me deje de asustar

-lo se amor.- dijo poniendo más grande su sonrisa.- sabes yo también tengo miedo pero cuando estoy contigo el miedo se va de mí, todo gracias a ti.- decía susurrando a su oído para luego besarle la frente.-

\- Booth, si quiero.- dijo copiando su sonrisa.- si quiero ser tu novia aunque todavía tengo miedo y sigo pensando que esto está sucediendo muy rápido y temo que termine como empezó.

-shss no digas eso, te amo mi amor.-

-no me digas amor.- dijo Brennan automáticamente, al ver la cara de decepción decidió ser más amable.- dime Bones, sabes ya me está comenzando a gustar ese apodo.

\- ok mi Bones.- dijo dándole un beso en sus labios.-

\- me gusta estar aquí contigo en esta cabaña es de tu abuelo ¿verdad?- pregunto ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-si mi Bones.- decía abrazándola más fuerte.- aquí venia siempre con mi abuelo cuando necesitaba despejarme ¿tu entiendes?- Brennan asintió mientras lo escuchaba.- tú sabes que tengo problemas con mi padre el golpeaba a mi madre y yo la tenía que defender, mi abuelo se sentaba a mi lado en silencio mientras yo pensaba y en mi mente venían algunas ideas cobardes, pero me calmaba y cuando miraba a mi abuelo sabía que no todo era malo y tenía gente a mi lado que realmente me querían.- Brennan abrazo a Booth y se quedaron así un instante sin decir nada.-

\- hay algo que nunca le conté a nadie, cuando estaba en una familia de colocación familiar, mis padres adoptivos me obligaban a lavar los platos con agua caliente para que quedaran impecables, una vez…-se le entrecorto la voz pero suspiro profundo y continuo.- el agua estaba muy caliente y se me cayó un plato el cual se fragmentó en el piso y en eso entro la mujer que tenía mi custodia, con su esposo me agarro fuertemente por las muñecas y me llevo hasta el sótano donde me golpearon y me dejaron encerrada en la cajuela de un auto viejo por dos días, estaba golpeada y encerrada y lo que pensaba era en morirme y acabar con todo ese sufrimiento, pero yo no soy una cobarde y sé que esos días amargos quedaron atrás.- esta vez sí no pudo resistir y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Booth mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.-eran unos platos y el agua estaba caliente.- susurraba mientras lloraba

-shss, tranquila mi cielo eso ya paso ahora tienes a tu abuelo y me tienes a mi.- la consolaba Booth mientras pensaba como a un ser tan delicado e inocente podría haber sufrido tanto pero ahora estaba él para protegerla. En un punto de la noche se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron la noche juntos por primera vez ella se sintió protegida por alguien que sabía que no la iba abandonar o eso quería saber y el aprendió que se puede amar a una mujer y dormir con ella sin necesidad de tener sexo, entonces comprendió que el amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien, eso simplemente era maravilloso despertar con la mujer que amas entre tus brazos cuando ella estuviera lista le enseñaría a hacer el amor.-

-buenos días preciosa.- dijo dándole un beso.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- buenos días Booth, bien aunque un poco incomoda el sofá no fue buena idea.-

-es verdad princesa no fue buena idea, pero dormir contigo así abrazados es lo mejor que me ha pasado, por mi dormiría así todos los días siempre que estés entre mis brazos.

-tranquilo tigre vamos despacio te acuerdas.-

\- nunca te presionaría hacer algo que no quieras.-

-gracias.- dijo dándole un suave y tierno beso en sus labios mientras se abrazaba más a él.-

-¿Por qué Bones?

-por tenerme paciencia con otras chicas te aseguro que no solo hubieras dormido sin que hubiera sexo de por medio.-

-Bones tú no eres cualquier chica, tú eres única y eres mi chica lo olvidas.- dijo riendo pícaramente.-

-tú eres único te amo

-lo dijiste.- ella rio y se mordió los labios.- yo también te amo.- dijo dándole un beso apasionado.-

-Booth deberíamos irnos deben estar preocupados por nosotros.-

-está bien alistémonos para irnos.-

Llegaron a la ciudad con una felicidad que no podían ocultar ya que se le afloraban por los poros, al llegar tuvieron que responder muchas preguntas sobre todo las de Ángela y Hodgins, ellos no pudieron esconder por mucho tiempo su relación y terminaron contándoselo, todos se alegraron por su relación.-

-cariño felicitaciones bueno a los dos.- decía Ángela abrazándolos.- se demoraron en admitir sus sentimientos pero me alegro que estén juntos y tu Brenn me tienes que contar todo lo que paso en esa cabaña.-

-Angie no comiences sí, no pasó más de lo que te contamos.-

-enserio cariño ¿no me ocultas nada más?- dijo mirando a Booth pícaramente mientras este se sonrojaba.-

-no Ángela entre Bones y yo no pasó nada más de lo que ya contamos.-

Así paso el verano y comenzaron las clases ya debían presentar su investigación ante el jurado para ser evaluados el cual fue exitoso, el primer lugar lo ganaron ellos, Booth y Brennan eran una pareja única, Brennan se encargó de la parte científica y Booth de explicar las conclusiones a la cual los llevo la investigación como siempre no falto la típica discusión entre ellos ya que no compartían los mismos puntos de vistas pero lo solucionaron rápido y ganaron el primer lugar de la feria de ciencia.

Después todo paso muy rápido, ellos seguían juntos, estudiando, Booth había mejorado su rendimiento académico y pudo jugar el campeonato el cual ganaron, Michael dejo de molestar a Temperance después de que Seeley lo enseñara a respetar a las mujeres y lo obligara a pedirle perdón a Brennan, después lo puso en su lugar humillándolo en todo el instituto, ya se acercaba la graduación Booth había entrado a la academia militar y Brennan había conseguido un convenio con la universidad de Cambridge para estudiar dos años de la carrera en la universidad de Harvard en la división de estudios universitarios supervisado tendría que viajar a Inglaterra cada tres meses hacer prácticas de campo para su evaluación semestral luego viajaría por dos años hacer un posgrado así no tendría que alegarse tanto tiempo de Booth.

El día de la graduación había llegado, Booth partiría a la academia dentro de dos días y ella tendría que viajar a Inglaterra para presentar los exámenes de admisión, no volverían a están juntos por siete meses, después de la graduación Ángela, Hodgins, Booth y Brennan se fueron a celebrar la pasaron bien se divirtieron y rieron mientras recordaban tontas anécdotas. Pasada la medianoche se fueron despidiendo cada uno prometiendo ir a despedir a Seeley en la base militar antes de que se fuera.-

-Bones debemos irnos, vamos yo te llevo a tu casa.-

-no Booth no quiero irme quiero quedarme contigo lo que reste de noche por favor.-

-tranquila mi Bones ¿Dónde quieres ir?- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.-

-a donde todo esto comenzó al lago, a la cabaña quiero estar sola contigo.-

-está bien vamos.-

Subieron al auto de Booth durante todo el camino reino el silencio Brennan estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana.-

-Bones ya llegamos.- dijo Booth sacándola de sus pensamientos.- amor ¿estás bien?

-si Booth pero me cuesta hacerme la idea que no te voy a volver a ver por los próximos meses.- dijo abrazándolo.- Booth me duele tener que irme y saber que voy a estar alejada de ti.

-hey Bones siete meses, es poco cuando menos lo pienses vamos a estar juntos de nuevo ya lo veras.- decía mientras le besaba la frente.- además te dará tiempo de extrañarme un poco, ¿que son sietes meses? nada.- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.-

-son 212 días es decir 31 semanas separados, el tiempo es exacto no se corta no puedes decir que pasara rápido.

-te he dicho que me encantas más cuando te pones en modo de cerebrito.-

-Booth.- dijo en un tono serio.- es mucho tiempo no sé qué pueda pasar en ese tiempo y pensar que dentro de poco te enviaran a una zona de guerra me pone mucho más nerviosa.-

-shss no hables más mi amor entremos hace mucho frio aquí afuera.-

-Booth abrázame no me sueltes por favor.-

Así, sin tener palabras que ofrecer para ayudarle a encontrar un sentido a lo que venía, Booth se recostó sobre el sofá sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su hombro y su mano curvada sobre su pecho. Sentía como cada uno de sus sollozos estremecía su cuerpo y deseaba más que nada apartar su dolor al estar recostada en su pecho, él no podía ver como una diminuta lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero sí pudo sentir como algo cálido caía sobre su piel, se acercó y beso la coronilla de su cabello.

Así la sostuvo cerca de su pecho, mientras ella lloraba y el la abrazaba fuertemente sintiendo en su piel como su lagrimas tibias y resbaladizas empapaban su camisa, ella se levantó entre sus brazos y movió su cabeza hasta los labios de él dándole un tierno beso, sus labios se unieron y fue aumentando volviéndose más apasionados Booth deslizo su lengua a través del labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en lo más profundo, mientras ella abría más la boca sus lenguas se extendían a través de sus bocas como si fueran echas para realizar la mejor danza, mientras una oleada de calidez, amor y deseo fluía sobre ellos al mejor compas de una melodía, el dulce sabor de ella incendiando los sentidos de cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de él, estallando en deseo.

El la tomo por la cintura apretándola más hacia él, la giro gentilmente de modo que quedara encima de él y amoldo sus manos en su delicado rostro mientras la besaba. El la miro directamente a los ojos azul cielo que hacía que perdiera la razón.

-Temperance amor no quiero hacerte daño ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

-sí, no he estado nunca tan segura de algo en mi vida.-dijo mordiéndose los labios.-

Bajo la boca a la altura de la de ella hasta que sus labios chocaron suavemente en un dulce beso. Ella capturo el labio inferior de Seeley entre sus dientes y lo atrajo más hacia él, chupándolo suavemente. El metió su lengua más allá de sus labios compartiendo un hondo y profundo beso, poco a poco las lengua de ambos comenzaron a danzar mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, después de un par de segundos Booth apoyo su frente contra la de ella en busca de aire.

-Te amo mi Bones.-

La boca de Booth de estar en la boca de Brennan paso a estar en su blanco cuello, el empezó a acariciar su piel por debajo de la camisa mientras la subía suavemente, no quería apresurar las cosas quería que ella disfrutara su primera vez, ella empezó a subir la camisa de Booth y él se apartó para ayudarla a deshacerte de ella, luego volvió a besarla en los labios mientras ella acariciaba su musculoso pecho, el subía y bajaba sus manos por toda la faz de su cuerpo mientras quitaba completamente la camisa de ella y contemplaba sus perfectos senos debajo del sujetador negro, poso sus manos en la espalda de ella mientras la acariciaba y besaba sus hombros fue deslizando los tiros hasta llegar al broche y quitando completamente el sujetador, ella cruzo sus brazos en su pecho es un gesto tímido.

-Bones podemos parar si tú quieres no pasa nada mi amor.-

-no Booth sigue, perdóname es que tengo miedo pero confío en ti.- dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos y asentía con la cabeza para que Booth continuara.-

El volvió a besar sus labios y fue deslizando por su cuello y lo que alcanzaba de sus hombros hasta llegar a sus senos donde poso un casto beso para demostrarle que no debía temer, luego soplo uno de sus pezones erizando su piel para luego masajear uno mientras besaba el otro provocando en ella un creciente deseo. Luego de varios minutos de dedicarle atención a su pecho besándolos, lamiéndolo y succionándolos provocando en ella gemidos de placer, comenzó a bajar sus labios por el plano abdomen de ella y dirigiendo a la cintura de ella mientras mordisquea a los lados suavemente.

Brennan solo temblaba de deseo mientras el continua bajando sus labios hasta encontrarse con sus pantalones lo cual comienzo a desabotonar suavemente, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos buscando su autorización, empezó a bajar lentamente los pantalones de ella por sus perfectas piernas mientras besaba cada muslo y cada pedacito de piel que encuentra en su camino hasta sacar completamente el pantalón, luego volvió a subir a sus labios mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y se dirigía a la habitación.

Luego ya dentro de la habitación la acomodo en el centro de la cama mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella y comenzaba a bajar de nuevo, comenzó a acariciarla y besar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ropa interior la cual mostraba el estado de excitación de ella y no pudo evitar colocar un beso allí, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior y bajándola suavemente por su largas piernas quedando completamente desnuda ante él, el cual se maravilló por lo perfecta que es, ella comenzó a ayudarlo a quitar sus pantalones bajando la cremallera y con ellos los bóxer quedando completamente desnudo lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. Él se posesionó entre sus piernas mientras besaba su entrada, él sabía que tenía que prepararla ante de penetrarla.

Ella gemía de placer, mientras él le daba placer con su lengua, cuando el succiono su clítoris fue lo que hizo que ella explotara sintiendo su primer orgasmo, ella temblaba y respiraba con dificultad mientras él se acomodaba a su lado acariciándola y besándola.

-Booth… eso fue…-decía con la voz entrecortada.- maravilloso… TE AMO

-lo se amor, yo también te amo.-

Mientras la volvía a besar, se acomodó sobre ella esta vez penetrándola poco a poco para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, cuando estuvo dentro de ella comenzó a moverse lentamente mirando su rostros.

-Booth me duele.- dijo mordiendo los labios de Seeley en un acto instintivo

-amor está bien, podemos parar si tú quieres no hay problema, no quiero hacerte daño.-

-no Booth solo es el reflejo de tenerte dentro de mí ya se está pasando.-

-¿segura? Siempre podemos parar si tú no quieres.-

Ella en repuesta lo volvió a besar apasionadamente lo cual provoco en él un deseo enorme mientras se movía dentro y fuera de ella, miraba esos ojos azules que se volvieron más oscuros por la pasión que desprendían sus cuerpos, sus bocas se abrían para liberar largos y graves gemidos que se escapaban de sus gargantas. Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía, era como si pertenecieran a ese lugar junto a ella, con cada suspiro aumentaba la velocidad logrando el éxtasis de los dos al mismo tiempo, él se giró para que ella quedara encima de él mientras ella escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, posando sus manos sobre su pecho y una pierna entre las de Booth, él la abrazaba por su cintura y le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro mientras depositaba un tierno beso.

-Booth ha sido maravilloso, te amo.- dijo acurrucándose más a él

-yo también te amo mi Bones.- dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla de su cabello antes de que el cansancio los venciera quedando dormidos los dos abrazados como si no hubiera mañana.-

* * *

 ** _cualquier comentario o sugerencias van a hacer bien recibidas:::_**

 ** _espero no haber ofendido a nadie, creo que todavia esta en el RATING "T" eso creo?..._**


	6. Chapter 6 cap VI

_**FREFERNAN2008 que siempre comenta y me hace sugerencias de como mejorar la historia y ademas gracias por seguir la historia**_

 _ **Zetaq9 gracias por tu apoyo y aqui te dejo otro capitulo espero que te guste este capitulo;**_

 _ **JosySalazar gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi historia aqui dejo otro capitulo.**_

 _ **gracias a todos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y aunque no lo comente se que lo leen...**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

* * *

 **Cap.6**

Al día siguiente Booth despertó primero quedando embelesado mirando a Brennan que se veía tan vulnerable tan tierna entre sus brazos, él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella estaba de espalda a él pegada a su pecho agarrando sus fuertes brazos que estaba en su cintura, Booth la observaba en silencio esperando que ella despertara mientras trataba de inmortalizar en su memoria cada recuerdo de esa mágica noche, su suave piel, sus besos, sus caricias.

-hola preciosa.-dijo al verla despertar mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios.-

-hola Booth ¿cuánto tiempo llevas observándome?- dijo medio adormilada.-

-lo suficiente para saber que eres perfecta mi amor.-

-Booth te amo y te voy a extrañar voy a llevar esta noche siempre en mi memoria.- dijo mientras se volteaba quedando frente a él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.-

-amor no hables como si no me fueras a volver a ver, solo son unos pocos meses, cuando regresemos todo va hacer perfecto, ya verás.-

\- no puedes afirmar eso, no sabes que va a pasar entre nosotros y si seguiremos siendo los mismo cuando volvamos.-

-si puedo sabes ¿Por qué?- continuo sin esperar repuesta.- porque te amo y lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar, va seguir siendo amor.-

-también te amo, deberíamos irnos tenemos que terminar de empacar.-

-woow, no puedo hacerme la idea que no voy a tenerte en mis brazos en mucho tiempo.- dijo esto en un susurro más para él que para ella.-

-Booth tu dijiste que era poco tiempo.-dijo un poco confundida

-no me preste atención, lo que pasa es que no me quiero levantar de esta cama.- trato de despistarla no quería que se diera cuenta de que sentía el mismo temor de no volverla a ver que ella no volviera de Inglaterra y lo dejara, pesaba eso mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.-

-Booth vámonos ya.-dijo levantándose mientras reía de las monerías que hacia Booth para no levantarse.-

Luego de algunos juegos, caricias y besos más, se levantaron y arreglaron y salieron de la cabaña sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo para que ellos volvieran a volver a estar juntos. Pasaron los últimos días juntos despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras Booth hacia promesas a Brennan que ella quería creer que se cumpliría.

Llego el día de despedirse por un tiempo, estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Brennan que estaba próxima a viajar a Inglaterra, Booth había insistido en que no lo fuera a despedir en la base militar porque se le haría muy tarde para su vuelo, ella no quería pero él le prometió ir a despedirla al aeropuerto y eso la tranquilizo por lo menos estaría con él sus últimos minutos ante de partir por algunos meses.

Todos estaban despidiéndose de Brennan pero Booth no había llegado y ya le tocaba subir al avión cuando se resignó de que el no llegaría, una última mirada a la sala de espera y ahí estaba el con una de sus encantadoras sonrisa.

-pensé que no ibas a venir.-

-jamás incumpliría unas de mis promesas, y mucho menos a ti.-dijo dándole en un breve beso y tomando sus manos.- vine a desearte un buen viaje y regalarte esto.- dijo dándole una cajita donde había una cadena con un dije de delfín que al reverso tenia impreso por 30,40 o 50 años te amo.-

-Booth… esto es.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.- te amo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado no lo olvides nos veremos frente a la fuente de espejo…

\- al lado del carrito de café… dentro de siete meses, lo se amor.- dijo abrazándola y besándola.- deberías irte creo que tu abuelo te está esperando.-

Brennan y Booth se despidieron, sabiendo que pronto volverían a estar juntos, una última mirada antes de pasar a la puerta de abordaje el cual el azul y marrón de sus ojos decías tantas cosas tantos recuerdos y un gran te amo.

* * *

Pasaron los siete meses y Booth acababa de llegar de su primera misión como cadete, lo primero que hizo a arribar a DC fue dirigirse a la fuente de espejo a esperar a Brennan, cuando estaba hay unas manos cubrieron su visión él se emocionó al sentir esas manos, que volteo y la tomo por su cintura y la beso largamente y apasionadamente sin siquiera mirarla pero había algo extraño en esos besos cuando por fin abrió su ojos nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría.

-Rebecca…-dijo casi en un susurro reconociendo su error.-

-woow Seeley nunca me imagines que te emocionaría volver a verme.-dijo sarcásticamente.- ya que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que no podía haber más que una amistad entre nosotros.-

-perdona Rebecca pensé que eras Brennan, mi novia es que acabo de regresar de la milicia y nos vamos a ver aquí, de verdad disculpa.-

-tranquilo Seeley somos adultos ¿no?, ella debe de ser muy hermosa y debes estar muy enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-si Rebecca estoy enamorado como nunca antes había estado de alguna chica.- dijo eso con una sonrisa única que solo tenía cuando hablaba de ella.-

-me alegro de que por fin encontraras a esa mujer que te complementara y te hiciera feliz.-

-gracias Rebecca de verdad que lamento si te hice daño, no quería ilusionarte pero éramos buenos amigos nada más.-

-si lo se Seeley, entonces ¿amigos?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el.-

-amigos.- dijo dándole la mano y una sonrisa.-

-creo que debería irme no quiero estropear tu reencuentro nos vemos luego.- dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.-

Booth se sintió relajado por saber de qué no le había causado ningún daño a Rebecca pero él no podía estar con ella sin sentir nada más que afecto de amigo eso era lastimarla a ella y era injusto con el mismo. Booth estuvo esperando por horas a Brennan pero nunca llego, ella no se pudo haber olvidado de su promesa hace apenas unas horas ella lo llamo para confirma su cita, pero entonces porque nunca llego. Pasaron los días y él la estuvo llamando pero nunca contesto, pregunto por ella a Ángela pero ella no sabía nada de Brennan, la busco en la universidad pero no había registro de que ella hubiera asistido a ninguna clase, era muy extraño.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, Booth nunca supo nada de Brennan ni una sola llamada, era doloroso para el no saber porque su Bones nunca llego a su cita, porque no sabía nada de ella, ¿tenía que olvidarla? ¿Qué habría pasado para que ella no llegara? Preguntas que nunca tuvieron una repuesta para Seeley, que luego de tres años de esperar una sola señal de ella se resignó a perderla y continúo con su vida sin poder olvidar a su gran amor.

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron, Brennan se había vuelto la mejor antropóloga forense, viajaba a excavaciones muy importantes por el mundo y era excelente en su trabajo, era reconocida a nivel mundial por el gremio forense, por su parte Booth se había convertido en un gran soldado llegando a ser el mejor teniente mayor de su generación de fuerzas especiales, era un gran francotirador aunque esa parte de su trabajo no era un elogio para él, cada día lo atormentaba el haber cegado vidas por trabajo, era un excelente Rangers aunque ahora se dedicaba a ser Agente del FBI siendo uno de los mejores nunca supieron de ninguno de los dos, hasta que el caprichoso destino los volviera a poner frente a frente.

* * *

 ** _cualquier comentario o sugerencias van a hacer bien recibidas:::_**

 ** _yo se lo dificil que es comentar pero gracias por sus comentarios son retroalimentacion y me anima a seguir publicando:::_**


	7. Chapter 7 cap VII

_**bueno otro capitulo mas de esta historia...**_

 _ **gracias a todos por su comentarios y a todos lo que la leen muchas gracias...**_

 _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 gracias por tu comentario de verdad me alegra de que te este gustando mucho mi historia.**_

 _ **patricia06 gracias pronto sabras lo que paso...**_

 _ **Guest dentro de unos capitulos sabras que fue lo que paso no se quien eres creo que eres ¿Josysalazar? pero gracias**_

 _ **FREFERNAN2008 gracias por siempre comentar...**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

* * *

 **Cap.7**

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde la última vez que se vieron, Brennan se había vuelto la mejor antropóloga forense, viajaba a excavaciones muy importantes por el mundo y era excelente en su trabajo, era reconocida a nivel mundial por el gremio forense, por su parte Booth se había convertido en un gran soldado llegando a ser el mejor teniente mayor de su generación de fuerzas especiales, era un gran francotirador aunque esa parte de su trabajo no era un elogio para él, cada día lo atormentaba el haber cegado vidas por trabajo, era un excelente Rangers aunque ahora se dedicaba a ser Agente del FBI siendo uno de los mejores nunca supieron de ninguno de los dos, hasta que el caprichoso destino los volviera a poner frente a frente.

Brennan era la jefa del departamento de antropología del museo de Berlín en Alemania, después de la muerte de su abuelo había viajado por muchos países, hasta que en unas de su conferencia en Alemania el director del museo le ofreciera el puesto, pero ahora tenía una nueva propuesta de trabajo que la haría regresar a DC, el Jeffersonian la estaba contactando para ser la nueva antropóloga en jefe del departamento de antropología del museo, el cual ella acepto encantada era un sueño trabajar hay, aunque eso implicaría encontrarse con momentos que no quería recordar y con amigos que quería volver a ver, y responder preguntas que aún no estaba lista de responder.

Ya estaba de regreso a Washington DC se encontraba saliendo de la puertas de llegada del aeropuerto internacional de Dulles, estar nuevamente en DC y en ese aeropuerto le provoca un deja vú al recordar la última vez que vio a Seeley porque las cosas debieron terminar así porque le dijo que la quería si era mentira que pretendía con todo lo que le dijo porque la vida se ensañaba contra ella darle felicidad y amor y arrebatárselo de un momento a otro no entendía pero ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso. Salió directo al Jeffersonian para hablar sobres cual serían las funciones que desempeñaría en el laboratorio.

-buenos días-dijo una mujer morena de 1,70m- soy la Dra. Camille Saroyan jefa del laboratorio el Dr. Goldman me hablo de usted y de sus logros en el campo de la antropología, es un placer de que haya aceptado el puesto dado su condición de jefa en el museo de Berlín.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.-

-gracias Dra. Saroyan soy americana y quería una oportunidad de volver a mi país.- dijo estrechando su mano.- disculpe usted tiene un doctorado ¿en qué rama?

-soy médico forense.-

-¿qué hace un médico forense en un museo?- dijo con escepticismo.- los resto que traen a los laboratorios de un museo son con fines arqueológicos.

-es verdad Doctora pero estamos comenzando una alianza con el FBI esa va a ser una de sus funciones.

-disculpe pero no entiendo.- dijo confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver el FBI con el museo?

-el gobierno financia las investigaciones del Jeffersonian y en este momento el FBI está tratando de bajar las tasas delictivas en materia de homicidio, pero el laboratorio del FBI no cuenta con la tecnología del nivel que posee el laboratorio del Jeffersonian por eso se propuso una alianza entre las dos instituciones.

\- está bien.- dijo no muy convencida.- unas de mi funcione será dar repuestas al FBI para que atrapen a los culpables.-

-si Dra. Un agente del FBI será designado como el enlace entre las dos instituciones, cuando él se presente le explicara las condiciones de la alianza.-

-¿Quién conforma el equipo forense del laboratorio?

-lo conforma un respetado entomólogo, varios internos aspirantes a doctorados, usted y yo.

-¿no hay una artista forense que se encargue de las reconstrucciones?

-no, de eso se encargan varios artistas contratados por el museo.

\- ¿cuándo podre conocer al equipo?

-es muy temprano todavía, si quiere puedo enseñarle las instalaciones y su oficina mientras llega el resto del equipo.

-está bien Dra. Saroyan.-

-llámame Cam Dra. Brennan

-está bien Cam.- dijo asintiendo mientras la seguía.-

Así conoció todas las instalaciones del laboratorio y su oficina, el equipo todavía no había llegado así que decidió irse a instalar a su nuevo apartamento y descansar del largo viaje, se despidió de Cam prometiendo pasar más tarde para conocer al resto del equipo, cuando se dirigía a su casa paso por un pequeño parque cuando observo a alguien sentado en una de las bancas del parque, no podía creer quien era.

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y aunque no lo comente se que lo leen...**_

 ** _¿con quien se encontraria Brennan?_**

 _ **¿comentario o sugerencias?**_


	8. Chapter 8 cap VIII

**otro cap...**

 **aqui dejo otro capitulo un poco más largo se que el otro fue muy corto espero que este les guste...**

 **gracias a todos los que se acuerdan de comentar sus comentarios son retroalimentacion y se que la historia esta gustando...**

 **Gracias a** _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123,**_ _ **patricia06,**_ _ **Josysalazar,**_ _ **FREFERNAN2008, Gibeth ginel, Diveana17... gracias por siempre estar pendiente y comentar esta historia.**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

 **Cap. 8**

Así conoció todas las instalaciones del laboratorio y su oficina, el equipo todavía no había llegado así que decidió irse a instalar a su nuevo apartamento y descansar del largo viaje, se despidió de Cam prometiendo pasar más tarde para conocer al resto del equipo, cuando se dirigía a su casa paso por un pequeño parque cuando observo a alguien sentado en una de las bancas del parque.

-Angie ¿eres tú?-dijo Brennan mirando sorprendida a su amiga.-

-Brenn cariño volviste.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.- no lo puedo creer estás aquí, ¿Cuándo volviste?

-acabo de regresar de Alemania, pero tú ¿Cómo estás? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sentándose a su lado.-

-bueno estoy perfectamente, y ya que soy una artista estoy pintando algunos retratos.-dijo mostrándole el retrato que estaba haciendo.-

-son preciosos Angie ¿te acuerdas? Así es como te conocí.-

-claro cómo olvidarlo, pero como es eso que volviste de ¿Alemania?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.-

-si Angie lo que pasa es que mi abuelo murió.-dijo agachando la mirada mientras contenía las lágrimas.- tu sabes que vivíamos en Londres, hace 5 años enfermo, murió hace 4 años de un paro respiratorio.-dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.- después de eso me fui a España hacer una maestría en criminología estuve un años en ese país, luego estuve viajando en diversas excavaciones generalmente por Sudamérica, hasta hace un año que estuve como exponente en una conferencia en Alemania y el director del museo me ofreció el puesto de jefa del departamento de antropología hasta ahora, el Jeffersonian me ofreció el mismo puesto aquí en DC y decidí volver, pero y tu ¿Qué me cuentas?

-bueno cuando te fuiste nada volvió a ser lo que era.- le comento mientras la miraba con recelo.- termine con Jack unos meses después de que Seeley volvió y tu debiste regresar pero no lo hiciste, me fui a estudiar ciencias del arte en París, hace unos meses regrese por mi padre, pero no pude regresar por falta de dinero así que comencé a trabajar para reunir fondos para volver, pero los retratos no dan mucho, así que aquí estoy, no me ha ido tan bien como a ti.- dijo con sarcasmo en el fondo estaba intrigada por saber porque nunca regresó.- Brennan ¿Por qué no llegaste a tu cita con Seeley?

Ángela tocó un tema delicado para Brennan del cual no estaba aún preparada para hablar, todavía había muchas heridas abiertas pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que dar explicaciones y quien mejor que comenzar por Angie, ella era su amiga la entendería.

-Angie yo si fui a la cita… pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba.- dijo cortando la voz mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que pasó ese día.- yo llegue a la fuente de espejo y hay estaba Seeley tan guapo como lo recordaba comencé a caminar a su dirección, quería sorprenderlo, abrazarlo y besarlo lo extrañaba demasiado, pero cuando estaba cerca vi cómo se le acercaba una mujer rubia por detrás y ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos, el volteo y la agarró en un fuerte abrazó besándola apasionadamente, yo… quise acercarme, cuando vi que él hablaba con ella sus ojos le brillaban y le sonreía como lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo, se había olvidado de mi Angie.-

-Brenn yo no sabía eso, Booth nunca me contó de esa chica rubia lo único que dijo fue que nunca llegaste, me consta que te busco, que estuvo como loco buscándote por todas partes, nunca supe nada sobre esa chica no lo vi con él, debes creerme, nunca estuvo con nadie mientras yo estuve en DC, después que me fui no volví a saber nada ni de Seeley ni de Jack.

-lo siento Angie, pero yo sé lo que vi sabes no quiero hablar de eso, todo ya quedo en el pasado, pero sé que tú también sufriste por mi partida.- dijo abrazándola.- lo siento de verdad.-

-tranquila Brenn no sabía lo que había pasado pero ahora que lo se entiendo tu decisión de irte.-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- pero y nunca volviste a enamorarte, ¿algún hombre?

-lo que paso con Seeley me enseñó que lo que sentí por él fue una especie de reacción que transmitió mi cerebro el cual son causadas por mecanismos químicos y nerviosos que generan serotoninas y endorfinas que son responsables del enamoramiento las cuales son pasajeras y efímeras eso fue lo que sentí por él, me sentía cómoda a su lado y eso me llevó a pensar que era amor.-

-woah Temperance trata de explicarlo con ciencia pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que sentiste por él fue amor.-

-no Angie eso lo he experimentado con otras parejas sexualmente compatible de cual solo satisface mis necesidades biológicas la cuales provocan en mi serotoninas y endorfinas que me hacen sentir satisfecha.-

-está bien Brenn si quieres pensar eso no voy a discutir, me alegra tanto verte.- dijo volviéndola a abrazar.-

-me tengo que ir a mi casa a descansar, ya que tengo que volver más tarde al laboratorio, te parece si desayunamos juntas mañana todavía tengo muchas cosa que contarnos.-

-está bien, nos vemos mañana.-dijo despidiéndose de ella.- pero si vas a llegar ¿verdad?

-claro- dijo levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentada mientras reía, como extrañaba a su amiga.-

Así Brennan se fue a su nueva casa, era grande y lujosa dado que ahora su adquisición económica era superior a cuando era esa niña que estaba dentro del sistema, del cual todos humillaban, era hora de darse un buen baño y descansar, el viaje había sido muy largo y reencontrarse con Ángela la había dejado agotado era mejor volver al día siguiente al laboratorio.

* * *

Al otro día se levantó temprano, se alistó y salió de su apartamento, había quedado con Ángela para desayunar, después de ahí iría al laboratorio tenía que ponerse al corriente del funcionamiento del laboratorio y debía conocer al resto del equipo así como tendría que ir a las oficinas del FBI para la reunión que tenía con el director Collen y el Dr. Goldman para que se le explicara mejor cual iba a ser las condiciones de la alianza entre las dos instituciones.

Brennan llegó a un pequeño café que estaba cerca del laboratorio se llamaba el Royal Dinner, era una cafetería ubicado en una esquina el cual parecía ser muy transitado, entró y se dirigió a la barra en donde estaba Ángela el local estaba lleno y no había mesas disponibles, pidió una taza de café y una ensalada de fruta mientras ella y su amiga desayunaban se ponían al corriente de su vidas, donde hablaban y reían de anécdotas que habían pasado en el instituto.

-sabes que yo no quería ir a esa fiesta.- dijo conteniendo la risa ante un nuevo recuerdo.-

-sí pero la pasamos súper bien, además era verano y estábamos de vacaciones.-dijo volviendo la sonrisa.- Jack y Seeley se pusieron celosos cuando esos chicos se acercaron.- eso puso tensa a Brennan que inmediatamente cambió de tema el cual no pasó desapercibido para Ángela.-

-sabes en el Jeffersonian no hay una artista forense, podría hablar con la jefa del laboratorio y ver si te contratan.-

-¿forense? Eso es… ¿con muertos? No gracias amiga no me veo haciendo eso.-

-Angie solo tienes que hacer unas reconstrucciones y plantear el escenario del crimen.- dijo tratándola de convencer Ángela era su amiga y quería ayudarla.- además piensa algo, por hacer las reconstrucciones podrán pagarse y con eso reunir el dinero que necesitas para irte a París.

-tienes razón amiga, bueno aceptó la oferta, pero ¿tú crees que me contraten?

-por supuesto tú eres parte de mi equipo de trabajo con eso no podrán negarse, además yo soy jefa del departamento de antropología y podría contratarte, y ellos necesitan uno no se van a negar, así que dices ¿aceptas trabajar conmigo?-

-claro que sí, aunque lo único que no me agrada es lo de los muertos.- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.-

-ya te acostumbraras.- dijo riéndose.-

Así continuaron hablando y riéndose de las ocurrencias de Ángela acerca de lo de trabajar con cadáveres, cuando levanto la mirada y observo una de las mesas y ahí estaba el, Seeley se encontraba en una mesa desayunando se veía tan guapo como ella lo recordaba pero no se esperaba ver aquella escena.

-papi…papi.-dijo un niño de 4 años, rubio, con ojos marrones, mientras lo abrazaba.-

-hey campeón ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está tu mami?- decía mientras acariciaba el rizado cabello del niño.-

-hay viene papi.-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

-Parker que te he dicho de salir corriendo.-decía una mujer rubia llamándole la atención al pequeño, esa mujer Brennan la reconoció, era la misma chica rubia con que estaba Seeley el día que se tenían que encontrar en la fuente de espejo.-

-hola Rebecca ¿Cómo estás?- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- te ves muy bien.

-gracias Seeley, estoy bien y tú te ves bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde antes estaba sentado Seeley.-

Brennan sintió una especie de deja vú, era ella y tenía un hijo con el hombre que amaba, ¿Booth la engaño? Estaba muy impresionada decidió despedirse de Ángela diciéndole que tenía que ir a una reunión en el laboratorio que la llamaría para finiquitar lo del trabajo pero que se tenía que marchar ya que estaba retrasada, no quiso decirle nada sobre lo que acababa de observar, salió de ese lugar muy desorientada porque tenía que encontrarlo a él hay, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo Booth logro olvidarla tan rápido? Ella a pesar de lo que vio y a pesar de todo esos años todavía no lograba olvidarlo, y ningún hombre llegaba a superar lo que ella vivió con Booth, la satisfacían pero hasta ahí, cuando el momento terminaba se quedaba vacía y sentía una sensación extraña de abandono, a veces quería despertar y encontrar a su lado a ese hombre, volver a esa cabaña a esa noche, pero todo era mentira Seeley no la amaba realmente y eso era lo que más la lastimaba, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada.

Booth por su parte estaba hablando con Rebecca y jugando con su hijo mientras desayunaban, cuando miro por la ventana, quedó impresionado por la mujer que salía de la cafetería la siguió con la mirada mientras ella cruzaba la calle, era una mujer alta, de tez blanca, cabello castaño, con unos ojos azules, quedó impresionado era muy parecida a la mujer que amaba y que nunca volvió a ver, recordó el primer día que la vio ¿podría ser ella? ¿Habrá vuelto? Sintió una enorme sensación de salir detrás de ella, a pesar de los años y que intentó pasar la página con Rebecca nunca la pudo olvidar ¿Por qué no apareció el día que debían verse? ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas y esta mujer le hizo recordar a esa chica que amo y que aún amaba, pero era imposible que fuera ella, no podía ser ella era demasiado para ser cierto, estaba ajeno a la conversación que llevaba Rebecca y su hijo con él, cuando sintió su teléfono.-

-Booth… si señor…ok voy para allá.-dijo cortando la llamada.-

-Becca tengo que irme.- dijo levantándose y despidiéndose de su hijo.- tengo que ir al FBI es una reunión importante, y tu campeón nos vemos el viernes compre unas nuevas historietas y tengo planes fabulosos para este fin de semana, adiós Becca nos vemos el viernes.-dijo saliendo de la cafetería con dirección al FBI.-

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y aunque no lo comente se que lo leen...**_

 _ **¿comentario o sugerencias?**_


	9. Chapter 9 cap IX

**perdon por tardar en subir el capitulo; es que me pasaron muchas cosas la primera no tengo internet, y la segunda comenzo la epoca del año donde mas trabajo hay; y la tercera mi mamá tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que operar de emergencia gracias a Dios ya se esta recuperando...**

 **hoy subire 2 capitulos aprovechando que estoy a que mi abuela donde hay internet...**

 **Gracias a** _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123,**_ _ **patricia06,**_ _ **Josysalazar,**_ _ **FREFERNAN2008, Gibeth ginel, Diveana 17... gracias por siempre estar pendiente y comentar esta historia.**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

 **Cap.9 Reencuentro.**

El destino debía de ser muy caprichoso, a veces la vida nos separa solo para mostrarnos lo mucho que significamos el uno para el otro, eso era lo que ocurría con Booth y Brennan a pesar de los errores, de las confusiones, de las palabras que no se permitieron decir, por las preguntas sin respuestas, a pesar de todo aquello la vida se empeñaba de juntarlos de darles una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, de arreglar las cosas y darles repuestas a sus interrogantes pero todo dependía de ellos, no sería un camino fácil de transitar, habían algunas heridas que no iban a ser fáciles de sanar, pero como dicen el amor todo lo soporta, el amor nunca deja de ser.

Al edificio Hoover entraba una mujer hermosa la cual no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, mientras ella se dirigía a la oficina del director, un sexy agente bajaba de su SUV dirigiendo sus pasos al edificio.

-buenos días Dra. Brennan.- dijo saludándola el director Collen.-

-Buenos días señor, Dr. Goldman.- respondía correspondiendo el saludo.-

-disculpe por haberla hecho venir a esta hora, si bien la reunión estaba pautada para las 2 de la tarde, decidimos hacerla a esta hora para presentarle al agente que trabajara con usted en esta alianza y explicar en qué consiste el trabajo que desempeñaran juntos, la Dra. Saroyan nos informó que no conoce al resto del equipo, así podrá conocerlos con el Agente asignado que a partir de este momento será su compañero.-

-ok. La Dra. Saroyan me estuvo adelantando parte de lo que consistía mi trabajo y la alianza entre las dos instituciones, si bien yo trabajo sola esta vez aceptare la condición de trabajar con este agente para ayudar a que se consolide esta asociación entre las instituciones.-decía de manera sincera.- también me comento lo de que el equipo no posee un artista forense que haga las reconstrucciones, que esas funciones las complementan artistas que subcontrata el museo, por eso quiero recomendar a Ángela Montenegro es una excelente artista y es de mi entera confianza.

-está bien Dra. Aceptamos la contratación de esta artista con esto completamos y unificamos a el equipo forense que trabajara dentro de esta asociación.-

La reunión continúo unos minutos más sin ninguna novedad hasta que entro el Agente especial designado para ser el enlace entre las instituciones.

-buenos días señor, disculpe la demora tuve que ir a mi oficina a dejar los informes de mi última investigación.- decía mientras observaba a una mujer de espalda, Brennan al escuchar esa voz quedo helada no podría ser que la vida le jugara tan sucio, no podía ser él.-

-tranquilo Agente Booth estaba poniendo al tanto a la Dra. Brennan sobre la alianza.- Booth quedo helado era ella, era su Bones la vida le daba una oportunidad de verla otra vez y explicar lo que paso.- Dra. Brennan este será su compañero el Agente Especial Seeley Booth.-

-buenas Agente.- decía Brennan sin mirarlo a la cara y en un tono frio e indiferente.-

-Dra.- respondió Booth era Temperance pero no era su Bones, se sintió como la primera vez que hablo con ella.-

El director Collen y el Dr. Goldman terminaron de decir las condiciones de la alianza y explicarles cuales iban a ser sus funciones como enlaces entre las instituciones, mientras Booth no dejaba de mirar a Brennan y ella no veía la hora de salir de ahí porque de todos los Agentes tenía que ser el, no quería verlo y ahora iban a trabajar juntos debía ser una mal sueño, como podría pasar de nuevo lo que ocurrió hace 7 años pero no se volvería a repetir lo que paso, el director se despidió de los dos y ellos salieron de la oficina. Brennan salió casi corriendo cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo.

-Bones tenemos que hablar.- dijo Booth mientras la recostaba contra la pared.-

-no me llames Bones.-

-ok Brennan ¿podemos hablar?-

-no quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué?- lanzo casi con furia.- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, no puedes irte un día y no volver, y aparecerte de un momento a otro como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-disculpe Agente lo único que existe entre nosotros es trabajo, por el cual le pido que me suelte.-dijo alegándose de Booth.- lo único que puedo decirle es que llevemos un cordial trato para poder realizar un trabajo exitoso.

-Brennan tenemos que hablar ¿Por qué no apareciste en la fuente de espejo?-dijo en un susurro un poco más calmado.-

-disculpa pero yo no volví para hablar contigo, simplemente volví para trabajar, nunca esperé volver a verte.- dijo mirándolo con rencor.- lo que paso quedo en el pasado, concentrémonos en hacer nuestro trabajo, tu y yo no tendremos otro trato que no sea laboral.

-está bien Dra. Brennan disculpe por molestarla pensé que era la mujer de que me enamore, pero veo que me equivoque, disculpe tiene razón nuestro trato será solo laboral.-dijo mientras sentía como se le destrozaba el corazón, a pesar de que ella no volvió Booth la seguía amando y hubiera aceptado cualquier excusa y la hubiera perdonado, todavía estaba locamente enamorado fue la primera mujer que amo con locura y que seguía ocupado todo sus pensamientos.-

-lo siento por la confusión, en este momento debo dirigirme al Jeffersonian para conocer al resto del equipo, nos vemos allá, hasta luego Agente.-

Brennan salió de ahí rápidamente no quería que sus impulsos le ganaran y saliera corriendo a abrazarlo y esperar que él le explicara lo que había ocurrido, todavía pensaba que podría haber ocurrido una confusión y podría recuperar su relación, pero si era una confusión ¿Por qué entonces estaba la rubia con él? tenía un hijo con ella, movió la cabeza deshaciéndose de sus pensamiento mientras llamaba a Ángela para contarle que tenía trabajo y debía ir al laboratorio, ella paso por Ángela mientras se dirigían al Jeffersonian Brennan le contaba lo que ocurrió en el FBI, y que había vuelto a ver Seeley tenía que advertirle lo que les esperaba.

* * *

 **gracias a todos los que se acuerdan de comentar sus comentarios son retroalimentacion y se que la historia esta gustando:::**

 _ **¿comentario o sugerencias?**_


	10. Chapter 10 cap X

**espero que este capitulo le gustes**

 **lo prometido es deuda...**

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversión, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

* * *

 **Cap. 10**

-es decir que hablaste con el ¿te explico lo que paso?- pregunto Ángela mientras entraban al laboratorio.-

-no lo deje hablar, no quiero saber nada, ya el hizo su vida tienen un hijo con ella que explicación quería, que me digiera como se había olvidado de mí en solo siete meses.-decía mientras respiraba descontroladamente.- no quiero que me haga daño Ángela ya no, prefiero quedarme con la información que tengo.-

-está bien Brennan, pero yo como tu querría que me explicara lo que paso.- decía Ángela a su amiga.- Seeley ¿tiene un hijo? Yo no volví a saber nada ni de él ni de Jack desde que me fui.-

-si Ángela Seeley tiene un hijo y no quiero hablar ya de eso.-dijo cortando la conversación mientras se acercaba a un grupo.- Dra. Saroyan ¿Cómo está?

-bien Dra. Brennan, ya estamos reunidos todo el equipo para comenzar a trabajar, el Agente Booth acaba de llamar para informarnos de un nuevo caso.-

-está bien Dra. Saroyan, ella es Ángela Montenegro es artistas y va a trabajar con nosotros.- dijo presentándosela a Cam.-

-un placer.-decía mientras la saludaba.- el Dr. Goldman nos informó de su contratación bienvenida, este es el resto del equipo, es el Dr. Jack Hodgins es el entomólogo, él es Zackarin Addy es estudiante de antropología forense será su interno.-

-Temperance, Ángela.- decía perplejo Hodgins de todas las personas que imagino tenían que ser ellas.-

-disculpe ¿se conocen?- pregunto intrigada Cam.-

-si Dra. Saroyan, nos conocimos en secundaria pero tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo.- comento Brennan mientras Jack solo miraba a Ángela perplejo.-

-¿Angie?- dijo Hodgins no podía creer que fuera ella no la había podido olvidar.-

-hola Jack.- contesto mientras su mente viajo a sus últimos momentos con el antes de partir a parís.-

 **Flashback**

 _Temperance tenía dos meses de haber desaparecido, Booth estaba sufriendo mucho por no saber nada de Brennan y Ángela no sabía cómo ayudarlo además de que Jack siempre que tenía oportunidad le recordaba lo mala amiga que era Temperance por haberse ido destrozándole la vida a su amigo._

 _-Jack de verdad no sé qué paso con Brennan.-comento mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Jack.-_

 _-sabes es imposible que tu amiga no se comunique contigo.-dijo mirándola inmutablemente a sus ojos rasgados.-_

 _-pero es verdad Jack no sé nada de ella ni las razones para no volver.-miraba a Hodgins fijamente el mostraba una mirada bravía estaba tan molesto con Brennan por ver como su amigo sufría.-_

 _-sabes como la está pasando Seeley acepto una misión será enviado a siria.-_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo Ángela sorprendida en ese momento sentía rabia por su amiga.-_

 _\- si Angie tu gran amiga no solo le hizo daño a Seeley sino a todos lo que de verdad creíamos en ella.- decía un molesto Hodgins.- ¿Por qué no regresar? ¿Por qué perderse así? Le brindamos una amistad sincera y mira como paga.-_

 _-no ella habrá tenido sus razones.- decía Brennan no era así ella no era ingrata aunque llevaba dos meses sin saber de ella no podía creer que se haya olvidado tan rápido de ellos.- a lo mejor no pudo regresar a tiempo.-_

 _-claro Angie, pero ni siquiera una ¿llamada? Sabes lo horrible que es ver a tu amigo ahogándose en los juegos de azar y de exponer su vida como si no valiera nada.-_

 _-claro que lo se Hodgins es mi amigo también.-dijo contrita.- pero no puedo creer que Brennan no vaya a volver.-_

 _-Deberías acostumbrarte y hacerte la idea de que tu amiguita no va a volver.-_

 _-no lo digas así Hodgins yo sé que si Brennan supiera el daño que le está ocasionando a Seeley ella volvería.-_

 _-sabes cortemos esta conversación ya, no creo que nos haga bien.- termino mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía.- mejor me voy, te llamo luego.-_

 _-ah ¿dónde va?-pregunto mientras se envolvía su cuerpo desnudo entres las sabanas.- pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntos.-_

 _-lo siento Angie, pero tengo que irme.- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.- te amo.-_

 _Después de esa noche su relación no volvió a ser igual, su relación se volvió tensa, no podía creer como la decisión de no volver de Brennan había afectado no solo su relación con Hodgins sino con Booth también había sufrido un quiebre ya que él pensaba que Ángela la está encubriendo y sabia de su paradero, había trascurrido unos seis meses ya no podía soportar las continuas peleas con Hodgins tratando de defender lo indefendible, y para completar le habían conseguido una beca para estudiar ciencias del Artes en Paris y estaba más que tentada a irse._

 _-Jack tenemos que hablar.- decía mientras se sentaba en un banco en el parque.-_

 _-¿Qué sucede Angie?-dijo sentándose a su lado dirigiéndole una cálida mirada.- ¿todo está bien?_

 _-Jack es tan difícil decirte.- dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.-_

 _-¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando.-decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.-_

 _-me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar ciencias del Arte en.-Hodgins no la dejo continuar.-_

 _-woaho eso es maravilloso Angie.-dijo alegremente.- pero ¿porque estas tan seria?_

 _-es en parís.-dejo caer de una vez.-_

 _-¿París? Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a ir igual que tu amiga verdad?_

 _-Hodgins por favor no comiences otra vez.- espeto desesperada siempre caían en el mismo tema y terminaban peleados y hoy no quería terminar así.- si voy aceptar esa beca porque es una gran oportunidad_

 _-entonces si te vas.- dijo ya molesto un Hodgins que no sabía que le pasaba a estas mujeres que todas se iban a exterior a estudiar y no regresaban.- me abandonas_

 _-¿Qué? No, claro que no pero nosotros prometimos apoyar al otro y eso espero de ti.-_

 _-lo siento Angie pero no puedo pensar que te voy a perder, que no abra nunca más un nosotros.-_

 _-eso no es verdad podemos seguir juntos, solo que estaremos lejos por un tiempo.-_

 _-no Ángela los dos sabemos que puede pasar.- dijo levantándose.- tu eres un alma libre yo lo sabía, no pienso retenerte se feliz consigue tus sueños y si el destino así lo quiere nos volveremos a encontrar pero yo creo que nuestro tiempo juntos termino momentáneamente.- Ángela lo miraba desesperada no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo.- te amo más que a mi vida, espero verte pronto.- termino dándole un beso mientras se levantaba y se marchaba y dejaba a una Ángela sola y desconsolada .-_

 **Fin del Flashback**

-disculpe pero tenemos que ponernos a trabajar ya va llegando los resto.- decía Zack que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado mientras observaban como entraban Seeley por la puertas.-

-Seeley ¿Cómo estás?- comento casualmente Cam.-

-bien Camille.-

-no me llames Camille Seeley.- dijo bromeando mientras Brennan observaba la escena mientras contenía los celos que salía por sus poros.-

-no me llames Seeley Camille.-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras observo la seriedad de Brennan continuo hablando.- dos vagabundos encontraron el cuerpo en unos de los contenedores de basura mientras buscaban comidas notificaron a la policía y como se encontraban en un terreno federal nos llamaron a nosotros.-

\- por la altura del hueso coxal es una mujer entre los 20 y 25 años la escapula muestra una leve porosidad que determina la edad, tiene una fractura en el radio y en fémur son remodeladas muestran que son de hace 10 años aproximadamente puede ser por un accidente de tránsito.- decía mientras observaba el cuerpo que tenía frente a ella, Booth la admiraba se veía tan concentrada y tan bella, era una gran profesional.-puedo observar una fractura reciente del maxilar superior así como una fractura ubicada en el cigomático y etmoides que podría considerarse como la causa de muerte pero tendremos que limpiar los hueso para dar una conclusión.-

-pero es ¿homicidio?- pregunto Booth mientras miraba asombrado a Brennan.-

-eso sería muy incompetente de mi parte, afirmar algo así sin las pruebas correspondiente Agente.-comento mirando a Booth mientras se dirigía a Ángela.- Angie puedes hacer la reconstrucción mientras el señor Addy limpia los hueso para poder determinar la causa de muerte y darle las repuestas al Agente.-

-claro Brenn pero necesito saber dónde voy a trabajar para comenzar hacer la reconstrucciones.-

-sígame señorita Ángela.- dijo Cam mientras se dirigía a una oficina del laboratorio.- no llamaba Ángela solamente.- respondió Ángela.- ok y tú me puedes decir cam.-

-nosotros vamos a hacer las pruebas concernientes, vamos Zack.- decía Hodgins mientras asentía la cabeza hacia Seeley.-

-ok Dra. Brennan tengo que volver a mi oficina llámeme cuando tenga información sobre la victima.- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida dejando desconcertada a Brennan en la plataforma forense.-

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y aunque no lo comente se que lo leen...**_

 _ **¿comentario o sugerencias?**_


	11. Chapter 11 cap XI

**aprovechando el internet decidí subir este capitulo ya que no se cuando pueda subir los demas.**

 **gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y comenta... aquellos que siempre siguen la historia y están pendiente en darme consejos...**

 **gracias a** _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123,**_ _ **patricia06,**_ _ **Josysalazar,**_ _ **FREFERNAN2008, Gibeth ginel, Diveana17... gracias por siempre estar pendiente y comentar esta historia**_

 _ **zetap9: espero que te haya gustado la explicación de los motivos de separación de Angie y Hodgins...**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversion, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

* * *

 **Cap. 11 hora de hablar**

Había transcurridos solo unas horas desde que se volvieron a ver, y ya habían resuelto el crimen los directivos estaban felices porque la alianza entre las instituciones estaba cosechando frutos, la víctima era una maestra de secundaria que estaba tratando de averiguar a dónde se iban los recursos de la escuela y el director de distrito al verse descubierto la asesinó y trato de ocultar las evidencias así que la botó en el contenedor de basura, Booth y Brennan tuvieron que realizar los informes del caso, en todo lo que quedaba de noche trabajaron sin dirigirse la palabra ya que a primera hora debían entregarlos a la fiscal.

Así transcurrieron 3 meses su desempeño como compañeros había mejorado, aunque era excelente trabajando, su relación se basaba en un trato cordial y respetable, pero no compartían fuera de un ámbito laboral, Hodgins y Ángela habían vuelto pero decidieron no entrometerse en la relación que llevaban Booth y Brennan ya que la vez que lo hicieron terminaron separados ellos.

-Dra. Brennan tenemos que ir a Virginia, encontraron un cuerpo.- decía Booth desde la puerta de la oficina de Brennan.-

-pase Agente, termino aquí y podemos irnos.-respondió Brennan se sentía tan extraña actuando de esa forma con Booth pero debía mantenerlo alejado no podía arriesgarse a que le hiciera daño de nuevo.-

-tranquila Dra. No quiero molestarla prefiero esperarla en la SUV.- dijo Booth mientras se dirigía a la salida Brennan lo observó y le dolió ver su indiferencia hacia ella, no debía de sentirse así cuando fue ella la que le pidió un trato solo laboral.-

-vamos Agente.- el solo encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir estuvieron en un incómodo silencio en todo el camino a la escena.-

Era una mina abandonada la víctima se encontraba atada de manos mientras habían unos perros hambriento cerca del cuerpo.

-por la faja pélvica podemos determinar que es mujer de unos 20 a 30 los cuales se determina por la porosidad de la escápula, tiene varias fracturas ubicadas en el hueso carpiano de ambas manos lo que indica que permaneció en esta posición durante días hasta su muerte, las falanges también muestran traumatismo, así como el maxilar inferior podría decir que es por un fuerte golpe, presenta fractura en el esternón y en la costilla del ala derecha.- decía Brennan a Booth mientras evaluaba el cuerpo.- pero no puedo determinar la causa de muerte hasta que esté limpio los huesos, pueden llevarse los restos al laboratorio así como muestra de tierra para que el Dr. Hodgins las examine.-

-está bien, ya oyeron a la Dra. Brennan todo al Jeffersonian.- ya iban de regreso al laboratorio en un silencio incomodo que solo se formaba cuando ellos estaban solos, Brennan no lo soporto y empezó hablar.-

-no me gusta esto.- dijo en un susurro mas para ella que para el.-

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrado por su afirmación.- ¿Qué no te gusta?

-esto Seeley es muy incomodo trabajar asi.- Booth la miraba perplejo.- si sé que yo puse estas condiciones pero eso no deja de ser incómodo para mi.-

-¿de qué hablas? Tú me pediste un trato solo laboral y estoy cumpliendo, yo quise hablar contigo pero tú no me lo permitiste.-espetó el Agente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.-

-ya sé que fui yo la que no quiso hablar, pero de qué querías hablar, de ¿Cómo me engañaste? o ¿Cómo jugaste con mis sentimientos? Sabes yo no soy alguien sin alma como una vez me dijiste.-

-pero de qué hablas Temperance fuiste tú quien me hirió a mí, fuiste tú quien no volvió quien me abandonó.- le decía Booth furioso.- como puedes llegar y acusarme de engaño, de jugar con tus sentimientos cuando fuiste tú quien no volvió.-

-¡ya basta! Deja de actuar como si no supieras lo que hiciste, como si no hubieras estado con ella.- dijo recriminándole Temperance.-

-¿de ella? de ¿Quién me hablas?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido esta discusión no estaba tomando un buen camino y Brennan decidió cortar esa discusión de una vez, ella no quería hablar sobre eso, no ahora todavía no estaba preparada.-

-olvídalo Booth, esto fue un error.- Brennan estaba hablando cuando un carro se tragó la luz y casi los colisiona Booth tuvo que frenar la SUV.-

-Brennan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Booth mirando a Brennan.-

-si Booth y ¿tu estas bien?- respondió preocupada por el.-

-si tranquila Bones estoy bien, soy un chico duro de matar.- dijo el con un tono divertido.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- espeto sorprendida hace mucho que él no la llamaba así, y para ser sincero extrañaba ese pseudónimo.-

-perdón Dra. Brennan.- respondió dolido ante esa pregunta.- podemos ¿olvidarlo? Fue un desliz que no volverá a ocurrir.

-no Booth, es solo que hace mucho que no te escuchaba decirme así.-

-Brennan ¿Qué te paso para que no te presentaste en la fuente de espejo?- pregunto con recelo Booth.-

-creo que llego la hora de hablar, pero este no es el lugar para hacerlo, podemos hablar en mi casa, Por favor.- ella prefería estar es su casa, era su espacio se sentía más cómoda hay que en cualquier parte, además de que nadie los interrumpiría.

-está bien, vamos.- respondió Booth necesitaba una explicación y había llegado el día de escucharla.

Iban en SUV callados sumergidos en sus propios pensamiento había llegado la hora de aclarar todo, de ahí salían como amigos o todo se iría al caño y no volverían a trabajar juntos nunca más, llegaron al edificio de Brennan, Booth se sorprendió era muy lujoso y exclusivo Brennan debía de tener una posición económica muy alta como para darse esos lujos.

-pasa Booth.- le dijo Brennan cuando llegaron a su apartamento.-

-woaho Temperance esto debe costar una fortuna.- le decía mientras admiraba el apartamento sorprendido, era muy grande y lujoso.- pero venimos a una cosa, así que por donde comenzamos.

\- creo que por el principio.- dijo Brennan mostrando obviedad.-

-claro ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra cita?- pregunto Booth directamente.-

\- ¿quién te hace pensar que yo no llegue?- le respondió ella, esta conversación iba a ser muy larga.-

-entonces si ¿llegaste? ¿Por qué entonces no te vi?-Booth no entendía nada.-

-siéntate voy a contarte todo como ocurrió.- Booth se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras Brennan le contaba todo lo que paso ese día.- yo si fui a la cita… yo llegue a la fuente de espejo y hay estabas tú tan guapo como te recordaba, comencé a caminar en dirección a ti, quería sorprenderte, abrazarte y besarte no sabes cómo te extrañaba.-

-entonces si llegaste, pero ¿porque no te me acercaste?-la interrumpió Booth no entendía nada.-

-Booth por favor…-le dijo para que la dejara continuar Booth entendió y asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.- pero cuando estaba cerca vi cómo se te acercaba una mujer rubia por detrás y ponía sus manos sobre tus ojos, tu volteaste y la agarraste en un fuerte abrazo besándola apasionadamente, yo… quise acercarme, cuando vi que hablaba con ella tus ojos te brillaban y le sonreías como lo hacía cuando estabas conmigo, entonces deje de caminar en dirección a ti, quede perpleja te habías olvidado de mí en tan solo siete meses, y ante mi estaba la prueba.-

-Brennan ¿Por qué no te me acercaste?- decía Booth mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba con sus manos el rostro de ella.- todo hubiera sido distinto si hubieras caminado hasta llegar a mí, yo no te olvide mi cielo, Rebecca y yo estuvimos saliendo antes de conocerte y no la volví a ver más hasta ese día, ella se acercó por detrás y yo pensé que eras tú, por eso la agarre y la bese cuando me di cuenta de mi error me retire y le explique de que tenía una gran mujer a mi lado y de que te amaba más que a mi vida.

-Booth yo te vi, tus ojos brillaban y sonreías, te veías tan feliz.- decía Brennan no entendía nada todo era una confusión, una estúpida confusión.-

-claro que estaba feliz, te estaba esperando a ti, y le estaba hablando de ti, te extrañaba demasiado lo único que pensaba era en tenerte en mi brazos, pero entonces tu nunca apareciste te espere por varias horas, te busque por mucho tiempo, te estuve esperando por meses hasta que me resigne a perderte, Saber que ya no estabas que todo termino que ya no volverías, saber que te había perdido sin saber porque y tener que vivir perdido en la tristeza que dejaste en tu lugar, me pasaba recordándote, me moría de pensar en donde estabas, con quien, si te divertías sin mí, no quería imaginar que hubiera otro en mi lugar, me moría por saber si solo alguna vez pensabas en mí, tal vez con ganas de volver, amor cuanto te extrañe no verte me hacía más daño.-

-me estás diciendo que ¿tú no me olvidaste?- dijo Brennan sorprendida.-

-claro que no, como te iba a olvidar si a pesar de todo este tiempo te sigo amando.-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.- pero entonces volviste y me dolía no tener tu amor y tratar de olvidarte, de respetar tu decisión de un trato laboral era muy difícil y no hacía más que recordar nuestra relación como te extrañe.-

-pero tú tienes un hijo… con ella.- dijo Brennan con seriedad.- yo te vi en la cafetería.-

-cuando me resigne a no verte más, volví a salir con Rebecca quería olvidarte, pasar la página pero entonces Rebecca salió embarazada y quise hacer lo correcto, casarme con ella y criar a nuestro hijo juntos como una familia, pero ella no se quiso casar conmigo y desde ahí mi paternidad es restringida a solo dos fines de semana al mes.- dijo Booth con un dejo de tristeza.- de todo esto lo único que me hace feliz es tener a Parker conmigo.-

-Booth fui una estúpida, si hubiera sabido todo esto antes todo hubiera sido muy distinto, pero no me deje llevar por mi cabeza que me decía que me habías olvidado y no por el corazón como me habías enseñado, estaba tan dolida que me cerré y decidí creer que te habías olvidado de mí, lo siento.-dijo mientras lagrimas caían en su mejillas.-

-shss tranquila princesa todo fue una equivocación.- dijo mientras con su pulgar limpiaba sus lágrimas.- ahora que sabemos lo que paso podemos arreglar nuestro errores.-

-no Booth yo no confié en ti, estaba tan dolida que preferir creer lo que mi cabeza me dijo y por eso te hice daño.-

-no Bones no me hiciste daño… tranquila aún hay tiempo de arreglar las cosas, yo aún te amo no te he podido olvidar eres muy importante para mi dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.-

-Booth yo también te amo.- dijo dándole un beso suave y tierno, Booth creía que estaba soñando y no quería despertar era muy hermoso para ser verdad.-

-Bones ¿de verdad esto está pasando?- dijo devolviéndole el beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado y más demandante.- te amo Temperance Brennan.- con esas palabras Booth fue aumentando sus besos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba sabiendo de que el destino había sido generoso volviéndole a dar una oportunidad para amarla nuevamente.-

-Booth.- dijo Brennan mientras cortaba el beso.- aún hay un homicidio que resolver, tenemos que regresar al laboratorio.-

-Bones de verdad prefieres revisar muertos que estar conmigo.-dijo Booth con pucheros pero eso no convencería a Brennan.-

-no es eso amor pero no podemos descuidar la parte laboral por el placer, déjame presentarme y dar la revisión inicial y después volvemos aquí y nos ponemos al corriente con nuestros cuerpos.- dijo pícaramente.-

-está bien, pero debes prometerme que me dejaras hacerte el amor toda la noche y que no te arrepentirás por la mañana-

-Te lo prometo.- dándole un beso.- vámonos.- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta.-

* * *

 **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**


	12. Chapter 12 cap XII

_**otro capítulo de esta historia disculpenme por la demora...**_

 _ **feliz año nuevo 2016**_

 _ **de regalo este capítulo que espero que les gusten...**_

 _ **N/A** **no soy dueña de Bones ni de sus personajes lo hago por diversión, no quiero violar los derechos de la fox**_

* * *

 **Cap. 12**

Iban camino al laboratorio, estaban felices por fin habían arreglado sus problemas ahora tenían que resolver un caso, pero Brennan le pidió a Booth tener en secreto su relación por un tiempo mientras veía cómo funcionaba, Booth al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final accedió solo iban a saber de esto ellos dos y Parker porque él quería que sus amores se conocieran y se llevaran bien.-

-cielo quiero que conozcas a Parker.- dijo Booth mientras conducía.-

-Booth apenas nos acabamos de reconciliar, no crees que es muy rápido.-

\- no amor, yo acepte mantener nuestra relación oculta pero quiero que las dos personas que más amo en este mundo se lleven bien.-

-y si no le caigo bien ¿me dejarías?- dijo Brennan en un susurro aterrada con solo la idea de que Booth la volviera a dejar.-

-no mi amor, le vas a agradar cuando le digas que trabajas en un museo.-dijo Booth mientras le sonreía y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y depositaba en ella un tierno beso.- y a ti te va agradar él, es un niño muy inteligente.-

-tengo miedo, no le agrado a los niños por lo general, aunque nunca había salido con un hombre que tuviera un hijo.- decía de manera serena.- aunque los hombres con que estaba solo eran para satisfacer mis necesidades biológicas.- Booth se removió incómodo y soltó la mano que tenía agarrada.- Booth perdón no debí hablar de mis relaciones pasadas, viste no soy buena con la gente, me da miedo de que no le agrade a Parker.-

\- Bones confía en mi por favor, Parker se va a fascinar contigo y se volverán grandes amigo.- dijo mientras llegaban al laboratorio.-

Entraron al laboratorio como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, Brennan subió a la plataforma seguida de Booth.-

-se puede saber porque tardaron tanto.- dijo pícaramente Ángela.-

-había mucho tráfico.- dijo Brennan mirando a Booth.-

-si claro y por eso tardaron más de lo normal en volver.-

-ya déjalo Ángela, paso lo que te digo la Dra. Brennan.- Ángela los miro seguía todo igual pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que había ocurrido algo y ya se encargaría en averiguarlo.-

-tiene deformidad en las falanges.- decía Brennan mientras examinaba los huesos.- Sr Addy puede decirme ¿qué significa eso?

-son marcas profesionales, era músico específicamente pianista.-

-Angie ¿tienes la identificación de la víctima?-pregunto Brennan

\- si es una mujer llamada Claire Charles tenía 24 años era maestra de preescolar y tocaba el piano en su tiempo libre, fue reportada como desaparecida hace 5 meses por su pareja, desapareció luego de salir de la escuela nadie vio nada ni nadie llamo pidiendo rescate.-

-¿Cómo sabias que era pianista?- preguntaba Booth maravillado de su Bones era grandiosa.-

-por las marcas que posee sus falanges, todos tenemos marcas profesionales que indican en que nos desempeñamos en vida.- le respondía Brennan metódicamente dando a explicar un hecho.- la estructura ósea de cada cuerpo humano muestra la forma en cómo vivimos hasta nuestra muerte.-

\- woow es maravilloso.- dijo Booth impresionado por las habilidades que tenía su amada era una gran profesional.-

-ok me puedes decir porque están siendo amable el uno con el otro, hasta donde se no se soportan.- dijo Ángela tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba.-

-Ángela nosotros trabajamos juntos, solo tenemos un trato cordial.-dijo Brennan sabía que su amiga era muy perspicaz a la hora de descubrir algo.-

-está bien, un trato cordial.-dijo no muy convencida.-

-Dra. Brennan descubrimos rastros de semen en su ropa pero están muy degradada como para sacar ADN.-decía Cam mientras se acercaba al grupo.-

-¿pudo ser agresión sexual?- pregunto Booth.-

-tiene unas marcas en la pelvis Dra. Brennan.- decía Zack mientras observaba los restos.-

-es verdad Zack buen trabajo, no podemos saber si fue agresión sexual o fue con consentimiento de la víctima, lo único que podemos determinar es que tuvo relación sexuales ante de morir.-

-pero cabe la posibilidad de que la violaran, la torturaran y la dejaran hay para que los perros se la comieran.- decía Booth dando sus hipótesis.-

-si pero miren esta marca.- dijo Brennan mostrando la pantalla.- es una muesca en la C1 y tiene algo dentro.-dijo sacando el objeto con una pinza y poniéndola en un recipiente.-

-es una ajuga hipogénica.-dijo Cam mientras observaba.- debemos analizar que contenía la inyección que le colocaron.-

-debo irme al FBI a hablar con el esposo de la víctima para ver si podemos encontrar las fichas que nos faltan para poder dar con un sospechoso.-

-está bien, Agente ya que va para allá podrías llevarte el informe del último caso.-Booth la miro confundido no entendía de que informes hablaba pero le siguió la corriente.-

-ok vamos Dra.- cuando entraron a la oficina Brennan lo beso apasionadamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y Booth correspondía a sus besos eran adicto a esos labios Brennan corto ese momento cuando Booth comenzó a bajar a sus labios por su cuello.-

-Booth tienes que ir a interrogar a su esposo te acuerdas.-dijo Brennan en un jadeo

-no puedes pretender darme un beso así y después cortarme.-

-no… (Beso)…lo único que quería era decirte que acepto conocer a tu hijo, y si tú dices que le voy a agradar te creo.-

\- gracias mi amor, te juro que le vas a agradar, tu eres genial ¿a quién no le agradarías? te amo.-

-está bien… pero me presentaras como tu compañera.-

-¿Por qué? No entiendo amor.-dijo separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.-

-Booth solo mientras él se acostumbra a vernos juntos.-

\- mi cielo él es un niño muy inteligente y sabe que sus padres tienen parejas, mira Becca esta con un hombre llamado Drew ellos tienen 6 meses juntos y Parker le agrada.-

-si Booth pero aún tengo miedo.-

-cielo yo he tenido otras relaciones y Parker lo ha aceptado, él sabe que sus papas se llevan bien, pero que no están juntos que son solos amigos.

-bueno es tu hijo y si dices que todos va a salir bien acepto lo que decidas.-

-esa es mi chica.- él la beso hasta quitarle la respiración.-

-ok. Ahora tienes que irte.- dijo sacándolo de su oficina.-

-nos vemos en la noche te amo.-

-yo también te amo.-

Así pasaron el resto del día buscando evidencias, todo el equipo estaba trabajando, mientras Booth interrogaba a todos los testigos que vieron a la víctima el día que desapareció, eran las 9 de las noches Brennan era la única que quedaba en el laboratorio, cuando Booth entro y la vio concentrada frente a su portátil sentada en su sofá.- Dios esta mujer es tan bella, pensaba Booth mientras se le acercaba.

-hola cielo.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.-

-oh hola Booth, ¿tienes mucho rato aquí?- dijo volteando a verlo.-

-no acabo de llegar pero eres tan bella cuando están concentrada, sabes amo poder verte así, poder acercarme a ti y ¿sabes que más me gusta?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.- me encanta poder besarte y abrazarte sin tener miedo a que me rechaces.-

-estas muy confiado no Agente.- dijo besándolo.- pero dime que descubriste sobre la victima.-

-era muy amable, deportista, todos lo que la conocían dijeron que no tenía enemigos y que era realmente buena con los niños, nunca tuvo problema con nadie y no sabían quién querría hacerle daño, su esposo se desmorono cuando le informe acerca de su muerte él tenía la esperanza de que aun estuviera viva.-

-y tu ¿qué crees que paso?-

-no se este caso tiene muchas inconsistencias si no tenía enemigos entonces quien querría hacerle daño.-

-no sé pero descubrimos que le suministraron un tipo de droga que la mantuvo sedada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada por eso no hay marcas de defensa, había marcas de cortes en la arteria carótida y subclavia lo que ocasiono un desangramiento, además determinamos que esto sirvió como comida a los perros, después de torturarla dejaron que los perros la devoraban viva.

-es un animal, Bones creo que no es alguien que la conocía yo creo que la escogió al azar para saciar sus bajos instinto.

-eso te lo dice tu ¿instinto?-

-si Bones tú tienes tu ciencia yo tengo mi instinto.- respondió Booth a la defensiva.-

-amor yo no te quise ofender, simplemente creo que tenemos que tener más pruebas antes de hacer cualquier conjetura.

-me dijiste ¿amor?- pregunto Booth con una sonrisa en sus labios.-

-Booth de todo lo que te dije solo escuchaste eso.- dijo levantándose del sofá, Booth quedo desorientado.- debemos irnos.-

-hey no te moleste si.- dijo Booth mientras la tomaba de la cintura Brennan se giró sujetándolo de la corbata para besarlo.-

-creo que tenemos algo pendiente así que vamos a mi casa.- Booth iba a replicar cuando ella le dijo.- creo que deberíamos terminar donde empezó todo esto después podemos hacerlo en tu casa.- Booth la tomo entre sus brazos fuertes y la arrincono en el escritorio mientras besaba sus labios y tocaba todo sus cuerpo, ella se alejó de él dejándolo desconcertado mientras caminaba a la salida.- tranquilo tigre, puedes aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa.- esa mujer seria su muerte pero que menuda manera de morir.

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos los que están pendiente de esta historia y siempre tienen un tiempo para comentar...**_

 _ **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**_


	13. Chapter 13 cap XIII

**hola de nuevo aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que alguien todavía siga la historia me tarde mucho en actualizar espero ponerme al dia y actualizar más seguido...**

* * *

 **Cap. 13**

Llegaron al apartamento de Brennan, ella entró a la casa mientras Booth la agarraba por la cintura y la pego más a su espalda, con una mano apartó su cabello y comenzó a besar su nuca, deslizaba sus labios sobre su cuello y lo que alcanza de su hombro mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel a su paso. Brennan estaba muy excitada, él comenzaba a abrirle la camisa botón por botón desesperando a Brennan.

-Booth… por favor.-decía ella entre jadeos.- tócame… más rápido

-amor esta noche no tendremos sexo haremos el amor.-le dijo Booth al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.-

Aun no le había quitado ninguna prenda ni tocado de ninguna forma más íntima y ella ya estaba muy excitada, ella se removió entre sus brazos mientras se volteaba quedando frente a él posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.-

-te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí contigo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.-

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la dirigió al sofá recostándola en el besándola y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, Booth iba quitándole completamente su camisa y tirándola al suelo, empezó a bajar sus besos por su cuello besando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que encontraba a su paso mientras Brennan gemía descontroladamente. El comenzó a besar y acariciar cada rincón de su piel, él quería volverla loca de pasión que olvidara todo lo malo que había ocurrido en sus vidas. Sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar mientras el acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, después de un par de segundos Booth apoyó su frente contra la de ella en busca de aire.

-eres grandiosa amor.- Brennan lo besaba frenéticamente.-

-Booth tú eres grandioso.-

El subía y bajaba sus manos por toda la faz de su cuerpo mientras contemplaba el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, Ella comenzó a subir la camisa de Booth mientras acariciaba su musculoso pecho él se apartó para ayudarla a deshacerte de ella, luego continuo explorando su cuerpo mientras descubria marcas de disparos en su pecho ella lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras besaba con devoción esas marcas, luego comenzó a bajar sus pequeñas manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cual desabrocho, Booth se levantó quitándoselos llevando con ellos sus bóxer quedando desnudo delante de ella mientras ella se mordía el labio.

Los besos continuaron, las caricias, estaban felices de estar en brazos de ser que amaban reviviendo los recuerdos felices y olvidando los errores, las confusiones y las dudas, estaban juntos nada ni nadie los iba a separar ahora, se amaban y de eso estaban completamente seguros.

\- eres maravillosa nena, te amo.-él se acomodó en el sofá atrayéndola hacia el para que ella quedara encima de él, ella se acurruco en su pecho mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, posando sus manos sobre su pecho y una pierna entre las de Booth, él la abrazaba por su cintura y le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

-yo también te amo Seeley.- dijo dándole un beso en su pecho, el cansancio los venció quedando dormidos los dos abrazados como si no hubiera mañana.-

* * *

Volvieron a despertar en un momento de la noche y se dirigieron a la habitación, en toda la noches hicieron el amor varias veces hasta quedar nuevamente rendido entre los brazos del otro. Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Brennan despertó y no podía creer que estaba en su cama abrazada a ese joven que amo y amaba con locura, se sentía tan estúpida si hubiera esperado una explicación, si no se hubiera marchado así, si solo hubiera buscado a Booth las cosas serían distintos. Ya no existe un hubiera, simplemente era un ahora y la vida le había dado la oportunidad de estar otra vez con él.

-amor buenos días.- dijo dándole un beso.- princesa que haces despiertas a esta hora.- dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche.- son las siete de la mañana… vuelve a la cama.-

-no puedo Booth tengo que ir al laboratorio.- decía mientras Booth la agarraba entre sus brazos y le daba la vuelta en la cama quedando encima de ella, mientras la abrazaba y besaba.- Booth (beso) tengo que irme (beso) y tú también tienes que irte a cambiar a tu casa.- termina por levantarse de la cama y entraba al baño.-

Después de lograr que Booth se fuera a su casa terminó de alistarse y se fue para el laboratorio todavía era muy temprano cuando entró no había llegado nadie aun así que se puso analizar los restos Ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando comenzó a recobrar vida en el laboratorio.

* * *

-Dra. Brennan buenos días, ¿ha descubierto algo de los restos?- preguntó Booth que se encontraba en la oficina de Ángela, con ella y Cam.-

-el Dr. Hodgins descubrió rastros de arena que pone a la víctima a un lado de la carretera que lleva a Maryland.-

-también encontré rastros de carbono y óxido de hierro.-dijo entrando a la oficina.- deben buscar una fábrica de metales.-

\- hay una cerca de ahí, aquí está la dirección pero tiene un tiempo cerrada.- decía Ángela mientras le entregaba la dirección a Booth.-

-claro no podía mejorar.- expresó en sarcasmo Booth.- ¿Quién es el dueño?

-es una asociación alemana, la fábrica se fue a la quiebra después de la recesión y los dueños cerraron y se fueron del país.-

\- y cada vez se pone mejor, es decir que está abandonada, sin rastro alguno.- comentaba Booth.- del asesino, es un lugar perfecto para esconder y cometer un homicidio, debería ir a revisar, vamos Dra. Brennan.-

Cuando llegaron al lugar que le había indicado Ángela, encontraron pruebas de que la víctima estuvo ahí, en una puerta trasera encontraron otro cuerpo exactamente igual al anterior, se trataba de un asesino serial, habían conseguido 3 cuerpos más en el mismo lugar los cuales tenían entre un años y ochos meses de muertas, todos mujeres.

-Booth estas mujeres presentan las misma lesiones.-

-si Bones, debemos llamar al equipo creo que este era el lugar donde las torturaba.- señaló mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a el equipo del FBI mientras Brennan llamaba al Jeffersonian.-

-por la faja pélvica podemos determinar que es mujer, los rebordes supraorbitarios indica que tenía unos 20 a 30 tiene varias fracturas ubicadas en el hueso carpiano de ambas manos lo que indica que permaneció en esta posición durante días hasta su muerte, las falanges también muestran traumatismo, así como el maxilar inferior podría decir que es por un fuerte golpe, presenta fractura en el esternón y clavícula.- indicaba la antropóloga.- sus lesiones son localizadas en los mismos lugares que la víctima anterior.-

-este psicópata la tortura hasta verlas morir.- expresó Booth mientras anotaba las observaciones en su libreta.- ¿también presenta signos de violación?

-no puedo asegurarlo pero a simple vista presenta una marca a nivel de la pelvi que podría indicar signos de agresión, pero necesitare tener limpios los huesos para poderlos analizar y dar una conclusión.-

Todo el equipo trabaja arduamente para recolectar todas las evidencias, Hodgins se encargaba de recolectar partículas mientras Ángela fotografiaba la escena horrorizada esta era la parte de su trabajo que no le gustaba, Cam Zack y Brennan revisaba los cuerpos mientras Booth anotaba en su libretas los hallazgo que le indicaba el grupo de expertos, había transcurrido cinco horas desde que estaban en aquella fábrica, todos habían salido a hidratarse y comer de lo que habían traído para ellos.-

-Bones deberías comer algo has estado toda la mañana aquí.- decía Booth mientras le daba una botella de agua.-

-no me llames Bones, alguien te puede escuchar.-

-perdón, Dra. Brennan.- musito guiñandole un ojo.-

-está bien vamos a comer, además ya termine podemos llevarnos esto al Jeffersonian.- salieron de ahí mientras daba las órdenes para el traslado de los cuerpos.-

-cielo este fin de semana tendré a Parker así que lo vas a poder conocer.-

-¿estás seguro?-expresó nerviosa.-no crees que es muy pronto

-ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y acordamos hacerlo, además este fin de semana va a ser el primero desde que volvimos a ser pareja no me pidas que no esté contigo.-

-confío en ti si tú dices que todo saldrá bien te creo.- le dedico una tierna sonrisa.- además quiero estar contigo.

Volvieron al Jeffersonian a terminar la primera evaluación mientras Booth debía volver a Hoover a buscar en la base de datos a algún sospechoso pero todo era muy metódico y limpio y se estaba tornando difícil este caso en menos de 24 horas habían encontrado cuatro cuerpos, Brennan no había vuelto a ver a Booth en el resto del día se verían en la noche para ir a dormir a casa de Seeley a petición de él.

* * *

Había trascurrido una semana desde que comenzaron su relación y este caso estaba agotándolo a los dos era frustrante no tener ninguna pista que pudiera dar con el asesino, ya era viernes y hoy sería el día en que Brennan conocería a Parker tenía miedo de no agradarle y que eso pusiera en riesgo su naciente relación. Ellos habían acordado verse en el Dinner Brennan los esperaría hay mientras los chicos Booth llegaban.

-hola Bones, mira él es Parker.- dijo Booth mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Parker saluda a Bones.-

-hola Parker mucho gusto, tu papa habla mucho de ti ¿sabes? Dice que eres muy inteligente y te gusta las malteadas de chocolates.- decía nerviosa mientras alternaba su vista hacia Seeley y el niño.-

-hola.-respondió tímidamente el niño.-

-¿quiere una malteada?-preguntó ella mirando nerviosa a su novio mientras él la miraba brindándole su apoyo.-

-oye campeón sabes Bones es antropóloga forense estudia los huesos humanos y trabaja en el museo, a él le gusta mucho el museo Bones sobre todo la parte de los Dinosaurios.- comentó Booth para ayudar a su amada. El niño lo único que hacía era observar a la mujer que tenía enfrente.-

-papi ¿ese es su nombre?- hablo por primera vez el niño extrañado por el nombre de la amiga de su padre.-

\- no mi amor, su nombre es Temperance Brennan solo que yo la llamo Bones porque trabaja con huesos es un sobrenombre.-

-ah.- respondió el pequeño.- ¿puedo tomar una malteada?

-claro campeón ¿de chocolate?- el niño asintió mientras observaba a Brennan.- ok ya vuelvo voy a pedirlos ¿café Bones?

-no mejor una malteada de chocolate sin azúcar por favor.-

-ok ya vuelvo.- Booth sentía la tensión en el ambiente su pequeño no estaba reaccionando como él quería y sentía el nerviosismo de Brennan y ni siquiera le había dicho que era su novia no quería pensar en que no la aceptara y esto creara dificultades en su relación porque él amaba a Brennan.

* * *

 _ **espero que les guste este capitulo tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero entre la universidad y que fui víctima de la delincuencia no pude actualizar la historia pero espero actualizar pronto...**_

 ** _¿comentario o sugerencias?_**


	14. Chapter 14 cap XIV

_**aqui un nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **es un poco mas corto dado que es la continuacion del capitulo anterior...**_

 _ **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: me alegro que aun la estés leyendo aqui esta la reacción de parker**_

 _ **N/A: no soy dueña de BONES ni de sus personajes, lo hago por diversión no quiero violar las leyes ni derechos de autor...**_

* * *

 **Cap. 14**

Ya había transcurridos unos minutos desde que Booth había ido a buscar a una mesera para que tomara su pedido y en ese tiempo había reinado un silencio entre las dos personas que ocupaban la mesa de ese local. Ella jugaba con sus manos en su regazo mientras miraba de vez en cuando al niño, sabía que no era buena con los niños y esta no era la excepción no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir solo miraba a su alrededor buscando a Booth, mientras el pequeño solo miraba pasar a los transeúntes por la ventana y de vez en cuando a la mujer que tenia de frente.

-¿eres la novia de mi papá?-pregunto de súbito el niño sorprendiendo a Temperance.-

-¿te molestaría que lo fuera?- respondió como si estuviera estudiando alguna tribu.-

-no mi papi ha tenido más novias.-dijo el niño mirándola con esos ojos marrones que se parecían mucho a su padre.-pero tu trabajas en un museo, eso es genial.

-¿lo crees?- dijo Brennan no podía creer en lo rápido que ese niño podía cambiar la situación.-

-sí, el papa de mi amiguito Marcus trabaja en uno, él es guardia y el no deja de decir que su papi es el mejor. Si eres la novia de mi papi podría decirle que tú eres la mejor.-

-y a ti te gustaría que fuera la novia de tu papi para pregonar antes tus amigos que trabajo en un museo ¿verdad?-el pequeño asintió.- interesante.

-¿Qué es pegonar?-pregunto ladeando su pequeña cabecita y haciendo que sus rizo se movieran con ella, ha Brennan esta escena le pareció tierna.-

-es difundir o decir algo en voz alta para que todos sepan, es sinónimo de divulgar, difundir publicar.- recitaba ella en su característico tono.-

-eres muy inteligente, ¿siempre hablas así?- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios ella lo admiraba como un ser tan pequeño podía parecerse tanto a su padre.- ¿tienes piscina?

-si tengo una en mi casa.-respondió ella este pequeño era maravilloso.- ¿Por qué quieres ir a una piscina?

-la novia del papá de un amiguito tiene piscina y él va cada vez que quiere bañarse en una, si tú eres la novia de mi papi y tienes piscina yo podre ir cuando este con él ¿verdad?-

-es una buena deducción, sabes tú puedes ir cuando quieras, no conozco muchas personas a quien podría invitar así que tu seria mi invitado de honor.-

-¿enserio?- el niño tenía sus ojos marrones iluminado y eso la lleno de alegría.- eres súper cool

-si soy súper cool.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

Tenía un buen rato desde que Booth se fue y ellos conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a veces Parker no le entendía a Brennan pero ella era genial y le agradaba mucho, su papa sí que tenía suerte. Después del momento de tensión lo demás fluyo naturalmente.-

-perdón por tardar tanto es que no encontraba a una mesera.- decía mientras se sentaba a un lado del pequeño pero noto algo distinto ya la tensión que minutos antes reinaba entre ambos ya no existía.- ¿paso algo cuando me fui?- comento observándolos a los dos, Brennan solo rio y él supo que todo estaba bien entre sus dos personas favoritas.-

-papi me agrada tu novia, además tiene una piscina y me invito, soy su invitado de honor.- decía el niño con una sonrisa.-

-¿ha si? Su invitado de honor, eso es un gran placer campeón.- decía mientras jugaba con el cabello de su pequeño.-le diste las gracias, un momento mi ¿novia?

-aja ya temperuas me dijo.-

-es Temperance Parker, pero si ella es mi novia y la quiero mucho.- comento mientras la miraba a los ojos y enlazaba una mano con la de ella.- ella es maravillosa.- a ella se le ilumino la mirada

\- sabes Parker tú me puede decir Tempe, Brennan o Bones como tu padre y serían los únicos que me llamarían así.- le dijo al pequeño.

-te voy a llamar Bones.-

Así pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que se dirigieron a la casa de Seeley y cenaron allí después de un largo día lleno de sorpresa, el pequeño integrante del grupo se quedó profundamente dormido en el sofá mientras veían una película Booth lo llevo a la cama en compañía de Brennan y luego de asegurarse de que estaba dormido se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.-

-fue maravilloso Seeley.- dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de él y se recargaba hacia atrás acurrucándose entre los brazos de su amado.-

-sí y fue mejor de lo que pensaba, él te adora Bones.- mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.- fue genial preciosa.-

-es mejor que me vaya a mi casa ya es tarde y debemos descansar.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.-

-¿Qué?- la miro aterrado.- por que no te quedas a dormir además es muy tarde para que te vayas y no quiero dormir solo, Parker te acepto y no le parecerá extraño que amanezcas aquí.-

-si el me comento que tuviste muchas novias.- musito con un deje de celos.-

-¿celosa?-fanfarroneo él.-

-no seas inmaduro Seeley, solo era un comentario sin sentido.- dijo tratando de réstale importancia.- vamos a dormir sí, tengo sueño el día fue muy largo y estoy agotada.-

-tus deseos son ordenes princesa.- así se dirigieron a la habitación y se acurrucaron mientras esperaban un nuevo día.-

El sábado paso muy rápido desayunaron y fueron al museo a ver los Dinosaurios, en la tarde fueron a patinar sobre hielo Brennan se sentó a esperarlos en las gradas, ya que ella se caía mucho y no podía mantenerse de pies y Booth no podía ayudar a ambos ya que Parker estaba aprendiendo, Parker le había dicho que cuando aprendiera a patinar solo su papá y el la enseñarían ese pequeño era un caballero con la novia de su papi, ya en la noche vieron otra película hasta que el pequeño se durmió era maravilloso sentirse en familia y estar con la persona que siempre habían amado así se sentían ambos.

Llego el domingo y el pequeño debía regresar con su mamá después de misa, Brennan decidió irse a su casa y esperar que Booth volviera de regresar a Parker con su mamá.-

* * *

 _ **gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia aunque no comenten se que la han leído...**_

 _ **¿comentarios o sugerencias?**_


	15. Chapter 15 XV

espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...

comentarios o sugerencias?

* * *

 **Cap. 15**

Era lunes en la mañana, la habitación en penumbras que apenas empezaba a iluminarse con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana dejaban entrever dos cuerpos desnudos que yacían en la cama acurrucados en unas marañas de sabanas testigos de una noche de pasión entre los recién amantes.

Brennan acababa de despertar el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaban las 6:30am deberían de levantarse si querían llegar a trabajar a tiempo y todavía tenían un caso abierto del cual no tenía a ningún sospechoso, ella se estiro en la cama mientras contemplaban al hombre que descansaba a su lado todo en él era perfecto.-

-buenos días preciosa.- dijo Booth mientras se acercaba a su mujer.-

-buenos días ¿desde hace cuánto estas despierto?- dijo devolviéndole el beso

-soy soldado Brennan, soy un madrugador aunque a veces no me provoca levantarme de la cama como hoy.- le decía mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos dando la vuelta y dejándola abajo mientras la besaba.-

-amor para sí.- le puso las manos en su pecho para detenerlo.- debemos ir a trabajar si nos quedamos más tiempo en la cama no llegaremos a tiempo.-

\- no me puedes culpar por tener a la novia más sexy y bella.- seguía besando su cuello mientras ella suspiraba, pero el tono del teléfono de Brennan comenzó a sonar.- tiene que ser broma.- gruñó mientras Brennan se reía y tomaba el auricular

-Alo.-Booth seguían con sus besos y caricias.- habla la Dra. Brennan

- _cariño soy yo Angie no has visto las noticias hoy.-_ le comentaba su amiga por teléfono.- _Brenn están hablando sobre el caso de asesino serial, según la prensa es un hombre fuerte que somete a sus víctimas hasta verlas morir y luego las exhibe como obras de artes._

-Ángela como saben sobre eso y nosotros no tenemos conocimiento alguno.-Booth al escucharla paro y se levantó para mirarla esperando la explicación.-

- _Brenn no sé cómo lo saben según el periodista es una fuente confiable que le contacto y le dio la información, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, Jack y yo estábamos desayunando cuando el titular del periódico recitaba en su página principal PICASSO: LA IDEA FUTURISTA DEL ARTE, y explicaban lo que este hombre hacía con sus víctimas._

\- ya vamos…-rectificando a su error.- ya voy saliendo al laboratorio y le aviso a Booth para que nos veamos allá.-

- _Brenn cariño esa noticia está en todas partes, en la Prensa, en la Televisión y en Internet._

-nos vemos allá Angie.-corto la llamada mientras se arreglaba le iba contando a Seeley sobre lo ocurrido decidieron irse cada quien por su lado y encontrarse allá, ya que todavía nadie tenía conocimiento de su relación.

Minutos más tardes todos estaban reunidos en la plataforma, debatiendo como se pudo infiltrar esa información que ni ellos imaginaban cuando entro Booth acompañado por un joven.

-buenos días, él es el Dr. Lancelot Sweets él es psicólogo y nos va a ayudar en este caso con el perfil del sospecho.

-buenos días, el agente Booth me puso al tanto de esta investigación, analizando la situación y según lo que las noticias ha dado a conocer, puedo decir que es un hombre de mediana edad que maneja un perfil bajo dentro de la sociedad en donde opera, el cual quiere central toda la atención en su persona, lo muestra con exhibicionismo y grandeza para el son obras de artes que busca perfeccionar.

-es decir que está loco.- comento Hodgins

-no, en su mundo él es un artista que busca la perfección que debe ser reconocida por grandes conocedores de esta profesión.

-yo soy artista y créeme que este tipo de arte no me agrada.- expreso Ángela un poco asqueada de pensar en lo que hacía este hombre.

\- entiendo.- continúo Sweets.- pero para él es la más grande hazaña y por lo tanto debe ser reconocido por su obra, presenta un síndrome de afecto-psicosocial, durante su vida debió ser rechazado por grandes grupos de personas que lo rodeaban que para él su aprobación significaba ser aceptado dentro de esos grupos, pero no fue correspondido provocando en él un desorden psicológico y por eso busca el reconocimiento de dicha sociedad y se hace llamar Picasso ya que fue un gran pintor.-

-ok Sweets.- ahora hablaba Seeley.- sabemos que lo que tienen estas mujeres en común es que todas poseen la misma pasión por el arte.

-esto en la conexión que los une la misma pasión por el arte y el reconocimiento del público.- comento Sweets.-

\- nuestra primera víctima es _Claire Charles tenía 24 años era maestra de preescolar y tocaba el piano en su tiempo libre,_ nuestra segunda víctima es _Verónica montes 27 años actriz de teatro de Bellas Artes,_ nuestra tercera víctima _Lindsay Audrey 25 años cantante,_ y nuestra última víctima es _Miranda Divanco 29 años licenciada en artes plásticas.-_ completo Brennan.-

-es decir que guardan relación una con las otras todas mantienen un vínculo por el arte lo cual lo excita más porque comparten su misma pasión por este.- termino de recitar su perfil Sweets en el momento en que Booth regresaba, en un momento de la conversación recibió una llamada y salió a contestar.-

-era Charlie, mande a investigar los lugares que pudieron trascurrir y ver si en alguno concordaban las víctimas y todas fueron parte de un shows de beneficencia que se hizo en Bellas Artes a favor de la orquesta sinfónica todas tuvieron una participación en ella hace un año no coincidieron en la hora y lugar ya que sus presentaciones eran en partes distintas del edificio.

-claro si este psicópata estuvo hay pudo haberlas visto y haber conversado con sus víctimas.- comento esta vez Cam.-

-sí pero no sabemos quién pudo ser.- dijo Brennan.

-Brenn tiene razón debió haber muchas personas que asistieron a ese evento, además debían de haber más artistas en ese momento entonces mi pregunta es ¿Por qué a ellas?-hablo Ángela intrigada por saber los motivos.-

-debían tener algo en común con él y eso llamo su atención.- expreso Hodgins.

-creo que deberíamos seguir buscando pruebas, yo debo volver al FBI con Sweets a interrogar al periodista que difundió la información a ver si encuentro algo.

-yo iré a revisar los huesos con Zack a ver si logro encontrar alguna evidencia en ellos que nos pueda llevar al sospechoso.-

-yo seguiré cotejeando las partículas que encontramos en los cuerpos mientras vuelvo a revisar la ropa.-

-ok voy a seguir buscando una coincidencia algo que nos ayude a determinar por qué el asesino las eligió a ellas.-

-y yo volveré a mi oficina a seguir analizando las pruebas a ver si no pase por alto nada-

-ok cualquier información hágamela saber.-decía Booth mientras todos se dirigían a sus actividades.-

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Booth entro al laboratorio y busco a todo el equipo pues quería ver cuáles eran las novedades en la investigación, entro a la oficina de Ángela y todos estaban ahí reunidos viendo hacia el angelatron.

-chicos ¿que encontraron?- dijo Booth entrando a la oficina y observando la imagen que mostraba el angelatron.-

-hola agente.- respondió Brennan mirándolo a los ojos y trasmitiéndole con ello su cariño mientras le hablaba fríamente.- el Dr. Hodgins encontró algunas partículas las cuales eran dióxido de titanio, carbonatos, silicatos, resina acrílica, pigmentos orgánicos e inorgánicos en la ropa de la víctima.

-¿Qué significa eso? Alguien ¿me puede traducir?- comento Booth sin tener la más mínima idea de que significa.-

\- es pintura Seeley.- respondió Cam

-ok pero es normal que la víctima lo tenga son artistas.- expreso mostrando obviedad.- además quien es ese que está en la pantalla.

-no porque fue encontrado en Verónica Montes y ella es actriz no es normal encontrar rastro de pintura en su ropa, además esta estaba adherida por contacto.- hizo la observación Hodgins

\- el Dr. Hodgins además encontró partículas de secreción salival en Lindsay Audrey.- explicó Brennan.- el cual haciendo la verificación de la prueba sale como resultado de que escupieron sobre ella.

-y haciendo la comparación de ADN sale un tal Jhonny Addison de 27 años que trabaja de conserje en Bellas Artes.- indico esta vez Ángela.- según su historial estudio en la academia de artes de Baltimore desde los 12 años pero fue expulsado por comportamiento inadecuado.

-el encaja en perfil de Sweets, es alguien quien la sociedad rechazo y para él fue inaceptable, debemos encontrar la conexión entre ellos.-

-agente está haciendo conjeturas.-

-no, es simplemente los hechos y encaja perfectamente en el perfil de Sweets.-

-Booth a lo mejor esto sirva.- dijo Ángela mientras mostraba un página.- hubo un encuentro entre varias academias del país donde participaron varios estudiantes de diversas ramas y edades, se hizo en New York en el anfiteatro de la ciudad, todas nuestras victimas asistieron allí hasta él, él fue duramente criticado por su arte tan vanguardista, hay esta nuestra conexión.

-no debemos hacer hipótesis agente, además el asesino no dejo rastros en las demás víctimas como pudo haberse equivocado.-

-estoy seguro que es él, voy a llamar al FBI para que lo localicen.-decía Booth mientras marcaba su teléfono.- ya lo tenemos Bones.-

-disculpa como la llamaste.- pregunto Ángela con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras Brennan miraba a Booth y este caía en su error.

-perdón Dra. Brennan me equivoque discúlpeme.- Brennan lo miraba mientras Ángela reía extasiada hace mucho no escuchaba ese seudónimo.-

-oh claro que no sexy agente, lo dijiste como si fuera algo normal.- comentaba Ángela haciendo sonrojar más a Booth.-

-ya Ángela déjalo si.- comento Brennan para salir de tan incómoda situación.- no importa agente, con tal y no se repita.-

-no volverá a repetirse Dra. Debo irme al FBI.- dijo saliendo lo más rápido de ahí.-


End file.
